Take it off!
by rexroy101
Summary: Harry is looking for answers about the chamber of secrets, but what happens when Draco says something Harry is not ready for? From the Chamber of Secrets movie. YAOI. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Here's a time jump for you.

2nd year at Hogwarts for Harry. The chamber of secrets has been opened recently and Harry and Ron think it might be Draco Malfoy. They lure Crabb and Goyle in with cupcakes and then take polyjuice potion to talk to Draco.

Here is the new and improved version.

**By the way I decided that they are 16 at the time instead of 12, because what I plan to happen is way to sophisticated for simple 12 year olds, plus I would just feel wrong**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the sludge that he was about to eat.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked Hermoine, his green eyes showing disgust and worry for his body.

"It's the only way!" Hermoine hissed, looking at her cup filled with the loathsome brew with the same disgust. Her auburn hair stood up in disgust on the back of her neck

Harry quietly resigned himself to the cruel fate. Hermoine was right. There was no other way Draco would talk to them. They couldn't just walk in as they were. Draco would hardly tell Harry a secret about the Chamber.

"Add your hairs…" Hermoine commanded, adding a few on top of the sludge, making it all the more disgusting. "Well…Cheers!" she said with a false smile.

Ron was the first to run for the bathroom stalls, Hermoine closely following. Harry bravely continued drinking until he couldn't take the pain anymore. He lurched to the bathroom mirror, dropping the glass cup he held. His hands and face began to boil and bubble, changing Harry from a small slender boy into the hulking youth that was Goyle. His scar faded and he grew about three inches, gaining weight and muscle. It was weird.

"Bloody Hell!" A transformed Ron mumbled as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"You have to sound more like Crabb," Harry instructed glancing over at the other person.

After they both tried sounding like whom they were supposed to imitate, they turned to wait for Hermoine.

"Hermoine come on!" Harry yelled losing his patience.

"Uh…I-I don't think I'm going…you go on without me!" Hermoine stuttered from within the stall.

Ron and Harry shared a look of apprehension before Harry noticed they were losing time. "Come on," He murmured gruffly to Ron.

They left the girls lavatory and started searching hopelessly for the Slytherin commons room. Thankfully, after a run-in with Prefect Percy, their own prey, Draco Malfoy, guided them in.

They sat around on the leather chairs of the common room the cold walls making both of the Gryffindor even more nervous. Harry tried his best way to approach the topic of the Chamber of Secrets without alerting Draco to their secret.

Draco beat him to the punch, opening with infamous lines. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them."

At the slight towards his family, Ron's (now Crabb) hand fisted, barely containing himself from shouting at the cold blond in front of them.

Draco noticed the movement in an instant. "What's wrong with you, Crabb?" Draco snapped glaring at the larger boy.

Harry's heart leapt. He quickly nudged Ron in hopes of moving the boy from his anger. Ron cleared his throat, dropping eye contact. "Stomach ache," he lied quietly.

Draco looked unimpressed and a little put out at the boy's reaction. His eyes wandered as he thought of a new topic. "You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't wrote a report on all of these attacks." He started looking both confused and almost caring. The topic was too perfect. Then, his eyes narrowed. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. My father always did say that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." His voice grew menacing at the mere thought.

Harry couldn't take it any more. Shaking his head he yelled, "You're wrong."

Draco's eyes snapped towards him. Harry looked down, a little shaken at his own stupidity. They needed this, and he was just about to ruin it! Ron shifted nervously, trying to figure out what he should do next.

Draco moved slowly, flipping his legs over the couch and out of his relaxed slouch. Slowly he stood, towering menacing over the sitting boys. "What?" He barked. "You think there's someone here who's worse then Dumbledore?" He searched the two boys faces who were trying to look anywhere but at him. "Well, do you?"

Harry thought quickly trying to think of something that would throw Draco off. Then the perfect scapegoat came to mind. "Harry Potter?"

Draco and Harry stared at each other, Harry hoping that his bluff had worked, and Draco trying to understand where these intelligent goons came from. Draco finally relaxed, allowing a smirk to grace his face. "Good one Goyle," he turned his head staring off into space. "You're absolutely right. Saint Potter." He spat these words out. "I just want to rip his clothes off."

…Silence followed this comment. Harry froze. Did he really just hear that come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth!

Draco turned around continuing on a rant about how Harry Potter was so frickin' perfect. How his hair was such a beautiful color and all. How his skin was such porcelain white and how he just wished Harry would fight with him a little more. All of these compliments were said with a sneering face and narrowed eyes

And Harry and Ron just sat there, taking it all in. Well, Ron did. Harry sat there in shock listening to a confession from his biggest rival, who didn't even realize he was giving a confession. At least…not yet.

Draco continued his rant as Harry and Ron slowly transformed into their old selves, drowning in the huge clothes that were Crabb and Goyle's. They didn't even notice! They were so transfixed on the angry (?) Slytherin.

Draco turned around, about ready to finish off his lecture when he saw the Gryffindors in all of their splendor. His mouth dropped, "H-Harry?" He stuttered.

Ron jumped and glanced at his best friend who was still staring in open-mouthed shock. Ron realized that the potion had worn off and grabbed his friend's arm, running for the exit.

Draco and Harry kept eye contact until Harry tripped on the steps before the door. Then, being knocked into the present, he turned and ran with all of his might.

After they left, Draco stayed rooted to the spot staring into space.

From that point on the Chamber of Secrets was forgotten, and no one else was petrified or killed. Apparently Voldemort found more interest in Harry's messed up love life.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha<p>

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! My birthday was yesterday!(Since every one of you is dying to know when my birthday was) And I just saw the last Harry Potter movie. If you haven't seen it is definitely worthy!

Ok I noticed I didn't put a disclaimer last time, so here's one. I do not own Harry Potter or JK Rowling. The actors own themselves…I think…if not I am so going to buy Tom Felton…

Read previous chapters if you need a recap (cause I am evil that way…)

* * *

><p>Ron ran into the girl's lavatory, Harry dazedly trotting behind him. The overlarge outfits had made running down the hallways very tedious for Ron and Harry, so they were out of breath as they ran into the room.<p>

Lack of breath didn't stop Ron from shouting, "Hermoine! You got to listen …we've got loads to tell you!"

Hermoine's hushed yet panicked voice came out of one of the many stalls in the area. "Uh… not right now… you can-"

Ron cut her off. "Draco Malfoy is gay!"

Harry caught his breath and stood there in the deepening silence. What Ron had just said was true, Draco Malfoy was gay. 'And worse… he likes me' Harry inwardly wailed.

"Wait…WHAT?" Hermoine yelled from her stall, "What has that got to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

"And what's more," Ron continued completely ignoring Hermoine's question, "He likes Harry!"

This time Hermoine burst from her stall. Her face was a furry black with green oval eyes and slit pupils. Two cat ears had pushed their way up through her mass of brown curls and the static they created caused parts of her hair to stand on end. Her hands had been turned to black paws and a tail had made its way out of her skirt.

"Wait, Draco Malfoy, the one who hates all mud-bloods and believes that pure-bloods are the only people who should be practicing magic, the one who insults the Weasleys at every chance he can get, who has two cronies, and who has harassed our group since the first year we have been here, is in love with Harry?"

Ron froze and thought about what she said; trying to make sure they were talking about the same people. But Harry had already caught up with her long winded sentence.

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably noticing again how incredibly strange this was. "That one…"

Hermoine stood there and stared at Harry flabbergasted. "Wait, how do you know this?" She glanced between the ginger and brunette.

"Uh… well you see, " Ron began, he skimmed their mission talking about how Draco brought them into the common room and what they had started talking about. "And then Harry defended Dumbledore and put his name out there. And then Draco went off. He just started talking about how he wanted to rip Harry's clothes off and stuff!"

Hermoine stood there absorbing this. "Well maybe he meant it maliciously?"

"Hermoine," Harry finally stepped forward, "He said he thought I had "pretty" eyes…"

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well at least he doesn't know he was talking to you," Hermoine brought up, trying to cheer the now deflated Potter.

"Uh, actually, he saw who we were…" Ron threw out there, uncertainly.

Another awkward silence.

"Wait! What if he tells a teacher?" Hermoine asked frantically.

Harry and Ron froze in shock. They hadn't thought of the possibility yet.

"My mum's going to kill me!" Ron bemoaned.

"Well, we don't know if he has already. We should just wait and see if we can play this out…" Harry ordered. Ron and Hermoine nodded, grateful to have some direction they could go. "We should go on about our normal day, and pretend that nothing happened." A nod from the other two, and the plan was set. They headed for the door.

"Hey… Hermoine? Why do you look like a cat?"

* * *

><p>The trio walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermoine looked like her usual self thanks to Madam Pomfree and a quick lie about senior girls in the hallways playing pranks on people.<p>

The worst part was the fact that there were no classes today, so the Potter trio couldn't tell if their secret had been told. The entire day had seen the three jumping at shadows, and waiting uncertainly for Professor Snape to appear out of nowhere and lead them up to Dumbledore's office to be expelled. Ron was the most nervous of the three, almost giving their secret away when Ms. McGonagall asked for him to help out with sorting boxes at her room.

But, miraculously, they made it. They were now sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for dinner to be served.

"Hi, Harry," A wispy voice floated over the table. A very pale girl with long blond hair was proceeding to sit across from the brunette. She looked very thin, and seemed to be off in a world of her own, her glazed blue eyes focusing on Harry for only a moment.

"Oh, Luna, it's good to see you."

"You all seem very jumpy today," Luna noted quietly. A shock went through the group.

'How on earth did she notice?' Harry thought to himself.

Before Hermoine could stutter out a reply, dinner appeared on the table in front of them. They covered the silence that was blooming from Luna's amazing deduction skills with focused eating. They hoped she wouldn't bring up the subject again. And she didn't… she brought up something worse.

"Harry?" Luna murmured.

Harry glanced at her nervously. 'What is she going to say now?' He inwardly growled.

"Yes, Luna?" He asked out loud.

"Did you do something to anger Draco Malfoy, because he is staring quite intensely at you."

Harry dropped his fork. "Wh-what?" He stuttered out.

"Draco. He is staring right at you…"Luna replied, not understanding the significance of this situation.

Harry slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, there was Draco staring at him. He had his right elbow on the table and his right hand was supporting his chin. His other hand held a fork, which idlely picked at the food in front of him. When Harry turned his head to look back, Draco perked up, interest flicking through his eyes.

Harry spun violently back to face the Gryffindor table, a blush turning his ears, cheeks, and neck red. The conversation from the Slytherin common room came racing back into his mind, reminding Harry of the nonchalance from which Draco Malfoy had complimented him.

Hermoine leaned sideways, whispering into Luna's ear. After a few quick whispers Luna nodded understandingly.

"Oh that's what happened." Luna picked her fork up again and took a bite of egg salad. Hermoine exchanged glances with Ron at the calm reaction.

The group went back to eating, unsure what to say next in such an awkward position. Each was lost in their own thoughts, except for Harry.

Harry was pinned to the present by an insistent stare in his back.

'I hope tomorrow will be different,' Harry thought to himself, feeling his appetite drain, as he sat at the dinner table. 'I don't know how much more of this staring I can take…

* * *

><p>Poor Harry! I wonder what will happen next!<p>

BTW thanks to the people who reviewed, it is a lot of fun to read those things…


	3. Chapter 3

I am so happy! I have about 7 people who are following this story on Story Alert. It definitely makes me feel better knowing people are enjoying this story…

Well onwards and upwards…

still don't own Harry potter...

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the black board at the front of the classroom, reading the notes there as Mrs. McGonagall continued talking about the dangers of trying to do a transformation on a human.<p>

The words seem to escape him, turning into strange terms with no meaning, maybe not even from the same language. He just couldn't concentrate on what was going on at the front of the room. All of his power was focused on his back trying to pick the feeling of someone staring at him only using his senses. His neck prickled and his ears were the color of a tomato and just as shiny. The curiosity of what was going on behind him turned into a small niggling at the back of his mind, driving him crazy.

"Ron," Harry muttered, getting his tablemates attention. "Is he still looking at me?"

A look of exasperation and pity pushed its way onto Ron's face. The ginger turned his head ever so slightly so that he could look at the Slytherin boy in question. The platinum blonds eyes were locked onto the scarred brunette sitting 4 seats ahead of him. He turned his head when he saw the red head looking, and stared the other boy down.

Ron swiveled back around and muttered back, "No, for the next 5 seconds he will be glaring at me."

Harry tried to smile at the joke, trying to release some of the tension, but it was hopeless. This was the third day this had gone on. The third day that Draco had stalked him through his classes. Whenever, Harry turned to look, or asked his friends to look (which he was starting to do more and more often) Draco was watching him without any expression. The first day had been an annoyance, but now it had crossed into terrifying. Harry felt hunted by the Slytherin. And to make matters worse, he couldn't even complain to a teacher. What was he going to say, 'make Draco Malfoy stop staring at me, it's scary'?

"Why is he doing this?" Harry questioned for the 5th time that day. "It's juvenile."

"Well, as Hermoine would say, if he's trying to scare you… it's working…" Ron replied, keeping his eyes on Mrs. McGonagall.

Harry scratched down another word, before replying, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Ron sighed, "Hermoine is better at that stuff, why don't you ask her?"

"I did."

Ron broke his focus from the front of the room to face his troubled friend. "And what did she say?"

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "She told me to go tell a teacher, or confront Malfoy and tell him to stop."

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled. " Well I guess that's a girl for you."

Harry smirked at that one. " Yeah what does she expect Malfoy to do if I confront him, apologize-"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!"

The two boys froze in the middle of their conversation, turning to look at Mrs. McGonagall who was now approaching their desk.

"Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" She asked her ice glare on full freeze and her eyebrow quirking at the two teens. Harry and Ron quickly shook their heads, hoping that this wouldn't earn them a detention. "Well then, why were you talking in my class?"

"Ron was just helping me with my notes," Harry tried to cover, but it was too late.

"Mr. Weasley, move and sit next to Mr. Trubert." Ron rushed to follow Mrs. McGonagall's orders, grabbing his stuff and moving next to the Hufflepuff. "And Mr. Potter, please do not disrupt my class again."

She moved back to the front of the class seamlessly starting the lecture again. Harry glanced at Ron apologetically, in which Ron shook his head at the unhappy look and with a wave of his hand smiled the apology away.

Harry returned to staring at the front of the room. Again writing down the notes on the board, and trying in vain to listen to Mrs. McGonagall's lecture.

After a half an hour of listening and writing, Harry placed his quill down to stretch out his aching hand. The quill proceeded to roll off the edge of the table, landing silently on the floor. Harry bent from his chair to retrieve the quill. As he moved to sit up normally he glanced over his shoulder to look at the clock. That was when he remembered his unwanted observer. He twisted back to stare at the front of the room again, feeling his face heat up, and his back start to hunch.

'I need a way to make Draco stop staring at me!' Harry griped to himself.

* * *

><p>The week went on like this, with an ever-watchful Malfoy. However, Harry was now starting to get used to the persistent watching. He just knew that whenever he turned in Malfoy's direction, Draco would be looking right back. Harry decided that the best way to avoid this was to not turn in the blonde's direction at all. It worked well, and Harry got a 6th sense as to where the blond would be during different parts of the day.<p>

But there was always that slight pressure to not mess up at all. So whenever a teacher criticized Harry during the week, his reactions were increased ten fold from what they used to be. He would blush harder and stutter more. This was what was starting to annoy Harry the most about the constant staring.

'Why can't I stay calm around him?' Harry thought to himself, staring into the mirror of the vacant bathroom. He had left Ron and Hermoine to go to the Great Hall by themselves as he tried to keep his ever breaking cool.

'He's just some guy who unknowingly told me he has a crush on me, it's not a big deal!' Harry's face burned at the thought. 'Ok maybe it's not that simple.' He started to think about all of his feelings, trying to categorize them out so that he would understand how to deal with the situation better. 'Well, I am feeling embarrassed about messing up all the time, and I am feeling self-conscious because he continues to watch me. But how do I feel about him actually liking me…'

Harry turned on the sink facet and wiped his face off, trying to get rid of the excess heat there. 'Well obviously I don't like it.' Harry concluded decisively. 'It's not like I am gay.'

There was a click from his right, telling Harry that he was no longer alone in the bathroom. Harry looked down at the white sink, trying not to make eye contact with whoever just walked in. It was always awkward in these situations. What should he do, actually say "hi" to the person. But what if they wanted to continue a conversation with him? Would he then have to wait for them to finish talking before he left for the Great Hall? And worse of all what if he didn't want to talk to them?

Whoever entered the bathroom paused on their way in. seeming to size Harry up before they continued their path towards the sinks.

"Well, if it isn't the Amazing Potter," Draco murmured moving behind Harry.

The Gryffindor teen stiffened when he realized who it was who entered the room. 'Of course it had to be the one person I don't want to see right now! How else can life be unfair.' Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

"Where did your tag-along go, Potter? Did you finally get rid of him?" He was obviously talking about Ron.

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I keep my friends, and not just for convenience," Harry hissed back, forgetting the awkwardness of the situation. Harry turned to leave.

"Draco," the Slytherin yelled after the brunette.

Harry stopped and turned around in confusion. "What?" Grey clashed with green as Harry met Draco's eyes for the first time in days.

"My name, it's not Malfoy it's Draco." His voice seemed to challenge Harry to say differently.

Harry narrowed his eyes rising to the vocal challenge. "Well, my name's Harry." The brunette raised an eyebrow, challenging back. To Harry's surprise Draco smirked, multiple emotions flicking their way through his grey eyes.

"Fine…Harry," Draco purred.

A shiver crept down Harry's back at the sound of his name from his rival's lips. "Whatever… Draco." It was really weird; no matter how much he tried he couldn't put the amount of disgust in the name Draco as he could of in the name Malfoy. Harry shook his head at the weird thought as he left the bathroom, heading his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Lol, what a fun chapter to write…<p>

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

All I need is to be a little craaaaazy! Wa-o-o Wa-o-o!

I want to thank a reviewer, who told me that they liked my story it was really nice of them, and now I am really happy and want to write more. So thank you Python'sDream, I am now ecstatic to write!

Shall we begin?…

* * *

><p>The famous trio was sitting out in the courtyard with a large group of their friends, catching the last beams of sunlight. It was picturesque, the sunset glowing on smiling faces as they joked around and the tree behind them rustled in the faint breeze, it's branches glowing with the reds, oranges, and yellows of fall (AN ooh I am sooo poetic right now!) Even the topic of conversation was light and new.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard from Professor Lockhart!" Neville started. "He told me that if I really wanted to get rid of a pimple I should try wolf-bane combined with hogs water and a bit of tears. I decided that I would look up what that would do and guess what. It's POISONOUS! One drop of that on your skin and your lungs stop working and you suffocate!"

All of the men growled at that. Professor Lockhart had been a useless teacher. Everything he taught them, or attempted to, either hurt them, or didn't work, in which case it would still hurt since they were usually working against the real thing on their first try. All the boys hated him.

The girls on the other hand… "Well, that's because he doesn't teach potions," Hermoine argued for her gorgeous teacher. "He's a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well, then maybe he shouldn't tell students about things that aren't in his jurisdiction," Ron argued back, heatedly. Neville, Seamus and Harry nodded fervently.

"Well, maybe you guys should just get over yourselves. Gildroy Lockhart is the best teacher we have had yet!" Ginni Weasley yelled back. Even for a beautiful first year she was old enough to have a crush…even if it was on a man who could be her father. Lavender Brown, on her right, nodded.

"You wouldn't like him nearly as much if he didn't have a good smile!" Neville shot back. The boys agreed again.

"The things we are taught are useful, even if we can't use them," Luna Lovegood stepped in, backing the two Gryffindors.

"Oh come on guys," Seamus cut in before another argument could be made up. "They'll stick to their arguments no matter what. I got this new toy from the last trip to Hogsmeade. It's totally awesome, you guys want to try?"

The teenage boys quickly rallied around Seamus, asking what it could do, and what game you could play with it. The game was fairly simple. The boys placed a pad in the middle of a large open space and put this frog like plastic toy on top. Then the boys ringed around the toy and wait for the plastic frog to jump. The frog would jump in any direction it wanted to, as high as it wanted to, and as far as it wanted to. The boys try to catch the frog before it lands. Fairly simple idea; an almost impossible thing to do. The boys were diving all over the place trying to catch the green plastic piece of magic.

The girls sat on the sides laughing at the boys and continuing a discussion about Gildroy Lockhart and other teachers.

It was about 15 minutes into the game and no one had caught the frog yet, when Harry had a stroke of luck. The frog jumped straight into his hand! The boys let out groans and cheers alike as Harry held the magicked frog. He couldn't help but smile cheerfully at them all.

"What do I get if I win this thing?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, if I have it my way you will never find out!" Seamus laughed back.

They continued to play, the other boys even more frenzied to grab the frog and beat the "famous Harry Potter". Harry on the other hand was more laid back, deciding to sit down and regain some of his lost breath with the girls on the side.

"Oh, Harry you will never guess who likes you," Lavender squealed, just as he entered the group.

Harry froze and shot a cursory glance towards Hermoine. She shook her head quickly when she realized what Harry was silently asking about.

'Good,' Harry thought, 'If she even slightly let that slip I would have told Ron about the pictures under her pillow.'

He returned his questionary gaze to Lavender Brown who was brimming with the secret. "So who likes me?" he asked when he noticed she wouldn't just say it out loud.

"You won't tell her I told you this, right?" After Harry confirmed with a nod, Lavender continued. "Do you see that girl who is walking by right now? She's from Ravenclaw and she has black hair."

Harry turned his head to see Cho Chang. Her straight hair was floating down just passed her shoulders, framing a heart shaped face and very big brown eyes. She was gorgeous, even with the witch cloak that usually covered most girls' figures.

Harry turned back to the group. "That's Cho Chang, isn't it?" He asked. He was pretty sure that he had seen her a couple of times in the Great Hall, and most of the boys were enamored by her looks.

Lavender squealed in excitement when Harry guessed the name right. "Yep, and she has completely fallen for you, it's so cute!"

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. I don't think Harry is very interested in Cho, I think he already got someone else on his mind."

Harry glanced at Hermoine quizzically as Lavender moaned about bad luck.

"Who do you like Harry?" Luna asked, still in a daze, but looking more interested in the real world then she normally was.

"Well," Hermoine cut in before Harry could negate the comment, "it's this person who has been staring at him through all of his classes."

At the mention of this, Harry quickly realized she was talking about Draco. "Hermoine!" Harry shouted, shocked that she would even pretend that he might be interested in the Slytherin boy.

Hermoine looked up innocently at Harry. "What, you didn't want me to tell them?"

The other girls clamored for more information, but Harry decided his break was up and walked quickly back to the game, a blush plastering itself onto his cheeks. 'How could she say that?' Harry wondered.

The game ended with Ron winning by three. In return, the boys carried the ginger on their shoulders all the way back to the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry's stuff went everywhere. All the way down the stairs. It was very embarrassing. The worst part was that Harry was part of the stuff going down the stairs. He had tripped on the top step and was now falling towards the bottom landing.<p>

"Wengardium Leviosa!" Hermoine yelled from her position, barely catching Harry before he hit the bottom. From there she slowly set him on the floor.

"Thanks Hermoine." Harry relaxed, letting the fear slowly drain from him. He decided he would just lie at the bottom of the stairs for now

Ron quickly started grabbing things from the top of the stairs, being careful not to mash any of the papers.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermoine asked worried like always.

"I'm fine, Hermoine," Harry replied, also starting to grab things in his vicinity.

He was reaching out for a book when a pale hand reached out of nowhere and picked it up. Harry froze, slowly following the shoe of the taker back up to a very familiar blonde's face. Harry slowly got to his feet, his breath hitching slightly. Draco leaned to the left ever so slightly, making the robe clutch at his right side and showing off a lean body. He looked so calm and relaxed, even the way he was dressed was lax and seemed to say he was ready to break some rules.

"Nice tumble Harry, I wouldn't mind seeing it again." The first words out of the Slytherin's mouth reminded Harry why he hated him so much.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry hissed out, trying to put as much venom into the name as he could. It didn't work. "Now if you could hand me my book back?" Harry reached out for the small book in Draco's hand.

Draco froze in indecision before placing the book in Harry's up turned hand. The boys' eyes locked and each waited for the other to say something. Tension rose between them, a crackling sensation followed by an eerie silence. It felt like there was so much to say, yet no words to say them with.

Harry felt his face heat up automatically from coming in contact with someone who sort of confessed to him, and then stalked him.

Draco decided to be the first to speak, "There's a hex on the next stairs too. Be careful." He then marched quickly passed the Gryffindor moving robotically up the stairs. The loss of tension was so quick; almost like watching a marionette lose it's strings while being suspended out a window. The fall shocked Harry and brought him back to reality.

Harry took a moment to realize what was said. Then he turned and yelled out. "Draco!" The boy paused at the top of the stairs not even turning. " Uh…thanks," Harry finished more sincerely this time. The other boy continued like nothing happened, but a small smile pulled at his lips as he walked away.

Ron and Hermoine stood there in silence at the confrontation, but the moment Draco moved away, both Ron and Hermoine sprinted down the steps towards the brunette boy.

"Bloody Hell, what was that about?" Ron asked, dropping his voice like he expected to be overheard.

Harry looked at him confused before realizing that he must not have heard the warning about the stair hex. He quickly moved to explain, but was stopped by a shake of Ron's head.

"I know about that," He muttered, "I was wondering why you were calling Malfoy, Draco, acting all chummy and stuff."

Harry took a minute to digest this before he retaliated. "That wasn't chummy I just called him by his first name…"

"Well _why _did you call him by his first name?"

"Well, it's not like were strangers, we _have_ known each other for a year now," Harry found himself defending his new attitude.

Ron and Hermoine were silent for a moment, seeming to take in this new Harry.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Harry continued. "If it bothers you that much I just start calling him Malfoy again, alright?" He felt annoyed. Annoyed that Ron was making such a big deal out of something so miniscule. Annoyed that Hermoine was watching him so carefully. Annoyed that he couldn't explain what was going on better.

Ron sighed, "Whatever, it's fine,,,"

The tension decreased returning to it's normal happy-go-lucky atmosphere that always followed the trio around(when they weren't doing something that was breaking the rules).

Harry sighed, the annoyed emotion disappearing as he did so. "Well let's go! Or we will be late for Charms." He turned around and tripped over the next hexed landing.

* * *

><p>Hermoine's a little OOC in this chapter, but I can definitely see her as a fan girl…<p>

I have a _request_. I need a reason for Harry to go to detention that isn't to OOC for him. Something that isn't to big(like blowing up at toilet or the like). If you have any ideas I would really like to hear them.

Well, R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for all of your ideas for Harry Potter's detention! They really helped me get over my road block, and now I can have so much fun torturing the Famous Harry Potter. Wait, did I say torturing? I meant letting him find his beautiful romance with Draco Malfoy… heh, right…

Anyways, now that I am done with the bowing and scraping towards my readers, shall we continue?…

* * *

><p>"10 points from Gryffindor."<p>

Harry hated Snape. He hated him with the passion of a student who is bullied by a thoughtless teacher, who hates his father, and insults him and humilates him in front of everyone, all because he is rich and famous and might possibly be the Chosen one, and said teacher finds it entertaining. (A/N try saying that all in one breathe. Bet ya you can't) Harry desperately wanted to get his revenge on the man.

"Unless you want to continue on losing points I advise that you get here earlier, Mr. Potter, is that understood?" The light from the torches on the sides of the room shined off of Snape's over greased hair, as the teacher leveled the celebrity with an uninterested look. The teacher turned away from the 2nd year, his cloak-like robe rustling around him like black leaves all latched together. "Now, back to the subject of the properties of Dragon's blood." The potion's master continued not allowing Harry to argue the fact that he was helping out Professor Bins, teacher of the History of Magic, and was holding a pass to excuse his tardy.

"Uh… Professor," Harry began. He knew Snape wouldn't care, but he didn't want his house to lose points for something as trivial as this.

Professor Snape paused, slowly turning back around. "What else do you need, Mr. Potter?" Snape dragged out the name slowly adding a feeling of forboding.

Harry lifted up the pass mutely for Snape to see. To Snape's credit, he didn't even twitch.

"Ah… well then, you can take your seat." Snape moved to turn back around but was again paused by the 16 year old.

"Sir, what about the points?"

The question hung in the air, creating an interesting tension, as Snape realized that he was being talked to and Harry realized that bringing this up was not the best idea.

"Ah, of course. 10 point reinstated to Gryffindor." Harry relaxed. "And 15 points from Gryffindor," Harry's head jerked up at this, meeting his teacher's eyes. "for…talking…out…of turn." Snape gave a cold smile that would never reach his eyes in a million years, and turned around to continue his lecture.

Harry sighed in annoyance at the unfair treatment, but decided to go to his seat instead of risk making the situation worse. He shot Ron, who sat right next to him, a look. Ron shrugged at the glance of total anger and humilation. The shrug seemed to say, 'What are you going to do? He's a teacher.'

Harry sighed in agreement and pulled out a quill and some parchment to take the notes needed to pass the class. Snape actually collected the notes at the end of each class. It was totally bogus since he never looked at the notes unless he was trying to catch someone not paying, but it was better safe than sorry, especially today.

Snape continued to drone about how Dragon's blood gave different potions different characteristics and Harry decided it was best if he just copied down whatever Snape was saying instead of trying to decipher what was important from the speech.

Draco was three rows down and ten seats over. He was on the side that was curving against the wall so he had the perfect view of the entire classroom. Harry had seen the blond hair out of the corner of his eye when he was arguing with Snape. Harry couldn't help but pay attention to the exact location of the Slytherin boy was. The habit to search out the boy's location was now engrained into Harry's day-to-day procedure.

Nothing had changed at all, anyways. Draco still stared at Harry, and Harry pretended to be oblivious, all the while avoiding looking or coming into contact with the blond.

It was twenty minutes to the end of class when Snape sprung his surprise.

"You will have a project due in one week." The entire class suppressed a groan. Projects in themselves were bad, but projects assigned by Snape were even worse. "Each of you will study three different types of potions. You will study a life potion, a death potion and a miscellaneous potion. You will also have a three page overview paper of all three types of potions. Then, from each section you will choose a specific potion in which you will go into depth in a two page paper of each. Each student must turn in all 9 pages on Monday of next week." Harry felt like banging his head against his desk. "For this project each of you will get a partner."

This brought life to the classroom. Projects weren't half as bad when you had someone to do it with! Each student turned to find their best friend and make sure they had a person designated as their partner. NO on wanted to be the person _assigned _a partner.

Harry instinctually turned towards Ron trying to make sure that his best friend didn't decide to go with Hermoine, who would undoubtably do all the work. Ron, however, was already turned and looking back at Harry, probably checking the same thing.

The soft shuffling was too much for Snape. "I will be assigning your partners!" He almost yelled, barely keeping his angry voice down. This time the class really did moan, unable to stop themselves. Snape smirked at all of the angry students.

'He's such a sadist!" Harry thought, watching Snape have the time of his life at the expense of the teenagers. 'He really just wants to take the fun out of everything!' Harry tried not to glower at the man, 'Well as long as I don't get paired up with Draco I'll be fine.'

5 minutes and a lot of groaning later, Harry stared in horror at the board at the front of the class. He should just give up he idea of ever having a fair life. Not only was Draco his partner, but Snape had inserted the stipulation that each partner had to have a minimum of five hours in the library, researching…together!

Ron patted Harry's back apologetically as he moved to sit next to a Ravenclaw boy. But Harry didn't feel it. All he felt was the dread of being together, with Draco…alone.

Or perhaps not alone…well not alone if Harry played his cards right. Maybe he could get either Ron or Hermoine on the same time slot at the library. That would destroy the awkwardness of being alone with the Slytherin!

As Harry began his battle plan, Draco calmly walked across the room, and sat in the now vacated seat next to Harry. Harry didn't even realize the boy was there until Draco dropped a book lazily onto the table.

Harry jerked out of his reverie to see the gray-eyed boy beside him. After seeing Draco's critical eye brow raise, Harry quickly grabbed his own potion's book, trying to do something to distract himself from the nearness of the other teen

'I swear that chair wasn't so close when Ron was sitting in it!' Harry thought, flipping through the pages of his book. 'Man I wish this day would just END!' Harry paused on a page pretending to be reading it.

"Durgegous." Draco murmured out of the blue.

Harry froze. "Wh-What?"

A pale hand reached out from his right, tapping the page Harry was pretending to read. The hand was so white compared to his own sun-tanned arm. It looked…fragile. And not only that, Draco had moved closer when he reached across to Harry's book. He had turned profile in the seat so his knees were brushing up against the edge of Harry's chair. Draco had also angled his body forward, taking up the space near Harry's right arm. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe! All the air seemed to float out of his mouth making him feel light headed, and making his mouth feel dry.

"Durgegous." Draco repeated, sounding bored. "It cures some stomach disease or other. That could be the life potion."

Harry focused on the page behind the pale hand. 'Oh…He was talking about the project!'

"Oh…uh, yeah, maybe. Um…"Harry didn't know what to say next. And the pale hand was still lazily put across his book, the elbow of it's owner resting on the table. "So that's our…um…life potion, uh, then… our death potions, right! We should look for one of those." Harry felt like his face was on fire. What the hell was wrong with him?

The pale hand left the book coming to support the blonde's head as the teen looked Harry over, watching his ever-reddening face. Draco studied the other boy, carefully.

Harry turned the page quickly, trying to focus but failing miserably. The intense scrutiny from the other boy was so much different then the usual staring. It was much more pointed and uncomfortable. Harry finally found a page that had an interesting title. He didn't really care what it said, he just wanted something for Draco to focus on other then himself.

"What about this?" Harry quickly glanced up at his partner to see what he thought.

Draco was staring sidelong at the book, his face more turned towards Harry then anything else. While they sat there, in their dome of silence, Harry started to look at Draco, really look at him. He stared at Draco's eyes first. The gray irises were compelling, even when they weren't looking straight at the other boy. Harry was surprised at how long the lashes were, even as pale as they were. Slowly Harry's green eyes slipped past a straight nose and came to Draco's lips. They weren't flat like he expected to be, but they weren't full like a girl's mouth. They were, at the moment, slightly open, as the Slytherin was lost in thought. Harry continued his gaze down to Draco's neck, which was smooth, conjoining the jaw with the shoulder. It was so exposed right now, with Draco leaning against his hand. Harry traced his eyes back up to look at Draco's eyes again. Which were looking straight back at him…

Harry froze. Draco didn't look disturbed, not in the least. He just kept Harry's gaze, his eyes commanding Harry to not look away.

"Getting distracted?" Draco asked his voice creating innuendos where there shouldn't be any. "Maybe I could help you focus, Harry." Harry's stomach flip-flopped at the use of his first name. It seemed to slide down his spine, making Harry swallow and shiver.

"RIGHT!" Harry ripped his eyes away from the Malfoy, snapping the tension that had woven around them. "So we are using Durgegous as our life potion and the Tarry poison as our death potion. So all we have left is a miscellaneous potion."

Draco looked dazed from the conversation whiplash. Harry grabbed his quill and paper and started writing hurriedly, hoping his hand could keep up with his beating heart.

* * *

><p>"This is…" Harry couldn't find bad enough words for the situation he found himself in. "ARGH!" He let lose his anger in a yell of frustration.<p>

Ron, Neville, and Seamus shared a look. They were in their joined bedrooms after dinner. Neville was sitting on the floor as Seamus lounged on his bed on Harry's right.

"It could be worse, you know," Seamus put in.

Harry shot him a glare. "Worse how?"

"Well, you could be put with a guy who doesn't know a thing he's talking about."

"Or a girl who only cares about her looks," Neville spoke up.

"Hey," Ron interrupted. "That's not that bad! I mean that girl's hot!"

"Sure, but she doesn't do anything!" Neville argued.

"Oh what, and you think that Luna would be better?" Ron taunted.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look on Neville's face.

"Hey, enough talk about girls," Seamus cut in.

"What, you want to talk about guys?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow, but his smile said he was just joking.

Neville joined Harry in his laughter at that one.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "You would know." Harry and Neville laughed harder as Ron blushed at how the tables had turned.

"Anyways," Seamus continued, "I was thinking of setting up a prank."

The other boys turned in anticipation.

"We could play one on either Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick who gave us the 5 page report due tomorrow."

The group went silent.

"If we do it on Snape, he'll skin us alive…" Neville muttered. The other boys nodded quietly, each thinking of the many detentions that Snape could make for them.

"Then Flitwick it is." Ron decided.

They left quietly through the painting and started their way down the corridor, keeping as silent as they could.

"We're going to need a guard," Seamus whispered over his shoulder.

Harry rose his hand slightly to let them know that he was volunteering. After a confirming nod, Harry took his position outside of Flitwick's study, as Seamus, Ron, and Neville slipped inside to see how they could start a prank.

Harry stood attentively for five minutes, but after no sound was made, he let his mind start to wander. He watched a painting of a sleeping man, wondering to himself if Draco was awake at this hour.

Harry shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. 'What do I care if a Slytherin _boy_ is awake or not? I mean sure he stares at me, and all. And he is kinda sexy. I mean when he talked to me today he had such an imposing figure. I mean if he pushed me down, I wouldn't mind at all.' Harry floated off into dream world, not noticing his approaching doom. 'Ugh, what am I thinking! I'm not gay! How could I even think that Draco _Malfoy _could possibly be dreamy, and handsome, and oh so sexy. I wonder how toned his chest is. Well, being on the Quidditch team has got to do something to it…right?'

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." A voice proclaimed. Harry froze, then turned uncertainly to face the man who had just caught him.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Wow, each chapter just keeps getting longer and longer! (sigh)<p>

Well R&R, oh and could you tell me if my writing is going down? Sometimes I feel like I am getting worse with each chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Continued…

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." A voice proclaimed. Harry froze, and then turned uncertainly to face the man who had just caught him.

"Professor Lockhart!" Harry said, surprised. "You scared me!"

"Well my boy, you shouldn't be out and about at this hour. You're breaking rules, you know." Lockhart smiled charmingly. His blond hair was waved back from his face showing off a handsome face, and Lockhart's award winning teeth. The teacher looked all calm and suave, but Harry knew that this man was simply a poser

Harry relaxed. 'Piece of cake.' "But Professor Lockhart, you know how you were a kid, right? I bet you did this all of the time."

The Professor looked taken aback for a moment before looking a bit more thoughtful. "Why yes, I was a bit of a daredevil. Went an entire year sneaking out and was only caught once."

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the braggart. Instead he began to stroke the man's ego. "I'm sure you did, sir. I bet you were always invited to all those midnight parties."

Lockhart brushed off his shoulder looking smug. "Well of course! There was never a party without me being there. Actually, this one time, a Slytherin, oh I don't know his name, tried to throw a party with out asking me to come. But when everyone realized I wouldn't be there, they all …left!"

'Right…' Harry thought to himself, staring at the teacher. 'I bet the moment they knew you wouldn't be there they called as many of their friends as they could…' "I'm sure you were the life of the party," Harry said on the outside. Now was the time to strike. "And that is exactly why I am here, sir. You see, like you I am quite known through the castle as being the party person…" He looked beseechingly at the Professor. "So, could you maybe let this slide?"

Lockhart examined him for a moment. "Harry," he began (Harry suppressed a shudder at this man trying to be friendly with him), "You should know I can't do that! Why if I let every rule breaker go I would lose my job!"

Harry thought quickly. "Yes, but professor, I am not every rule breaker, now am I…"

Lockhart sighed, defeated. "I guess that's right. Besides how else will you have your fun, right boy?" Harry cringed at the endearment. "Well, I guess I will let you off this one time, I mean you are Harry Potter, but don't expect it to happen again. I will only let you off this one time."

Harry was about to thank the idiot when a soft smooth voice sounded behind him one that was always accompanied by a'10 points from Gryffindor' comment.

"Professor Lockhart, I hope you are not allowing Harry Potter to get away with avoiding curfew…" Snape asked calmly.

Harry froze again. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Because that would be unfair to the other students," Snape gestured vaguely to the rest of the castle.

Lockhart stood still for a moment before replying, "But Severus," (Snape suppressed a shudder at this man trying to be friendly towards him), "you must remember how it is to be young, to have parties in the corridors, and to want to break some rules?"

Snape paused for a moment, an almost sincere look coming onto his face. "No, I don't really recall those…things. But that is beside the point. The boy must get some type of punishment."

Lockhart nodded, once again facing defeat. "I suppose you're right, Severus. Well, Harry, sorry but you'll have to meet me in my classroom for detention tomorrow."

Harry and Snape shuddered at the same time.

"It's alright, Professor. You're just doing your job." Harry gave an innocent smile to the man, before turning and looking at Snape. "Well I guess I should head back to my common room. I should probably get some sleep."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's guts, but said nothing more, allowing Harry to leave the scene. Just as he was turning the corridor, he heard Lockhart begin, "Severus, have I ever told you about the banshee?" Harry smirked at his revenge.

Ron and the others arrived back in the room fifteen minutes later.

"Man, Harry, I thought we were done for! I thought Lockhart and Snape would figure out we were in the classroom." Neville whispered, exceptionally pale and out of breath.

"Well, was it worth it?" Harry asked looking from Seamus to Ron.

Ron smiled, mischievously. "Tomorrow Flitwick's entire bookcase will fall, throwing books everywhere." He sighed. "I love magic!"

Seamus laughed. "The best part is that we will be in the class as it happens since it's the first class we have tomorrow."

"Yeah," Neville agreed still out of breath. "Though it's a bummer you're going to have to be in detention later that day."

Harry smiled, "I'll decide if it was worth it tomorrow in class."

The four went to bed smiling.

The next day the bookshelf fell in Professor Flitwick's room. The boys smirked at their handiwork, until Flitwick said a simple spell to make it return too normal.

"I hate magic…" Ron muttered.

Harry facedesked. It definitely wasn't worth it…

Harry reached Lockhart's class at the end of a day that was so horrific he didn't even want to think about it. It started out with the bookshelf problem, but in each class it got worse and worse. In Transfiguration, Ron's wand backfired, making the chandelier fall, and almost nail Harry in the head, if he hadn't ducked just in time. Of course in Potions Harry had the problem of having Draco Malfoy as a partner, so the entire class period was filled with Harry desperately trying to focus on the project and ignore the constant observing Slytherin. The entire period went as fast as a snail with the weight of the world on it's shoulders, and just as awkwardly. Then, in Defense Against the Dark Arts Lockhart set loose a bunch of wolfrabbits, a beast that had the body of a rabbit that was amped up on steroids and came to around the knees, with a head of a wolf and rabbit ears, so that it could hear the smallest things. Oh, and by the way, they are carnivores. The entire class had to go to the nurse's office to heal the bites on their legs. And finally if that wasn't enough, in History the professor gave out a ten-page assignment due in two days. Yeah, now he had detention. Well it couldn't get any worse…

Harry entered the classroom to be met with the teacher who almost got him killed by evil bunny rabbits. Professor Lockhart still looked apologetic to the Gryffindor. He was sitting at his desk at the very front of the room with a huge pile of papers next to him. Surrounding him on either side were pictures of himself, and his narcissistic attitude. Harry also noticed two chairs on either side of the teacher's desk each with its' own stack of papers in front of it.

"Oh, Harry it's nice to see you are early. Well as you can see, you will be helping me end off autographs to my ever-adoring fans. It's just so much one man can do," he said with a smile.

Harry approached the front of the room, and nodded towards the other chair. "Are we being joined by someone else?" Harry asked, a little confused.

Lockhart looked at the other chair, a look of distaste crossing his features. That surprised Harry, Lockhart rarely disliked people. "Yes. Draco Malfoy will be joining us. I caught him watching people fall down hexed stairways with so much delight that I knew he had set up those little traps."

Harry froze. 'You have got to be KIDDING ME!' He inwardly shouted. "Oh…I see."

He heard the door behind him open, allowing another person to enter. He listened as they walked closer and closer to the front of the room. When they stopped beside him he forced himself to continue to look straight ahead. This was going to be a long night.

"Professor," Draco murmured as a sort of greeting. He also kept his eyes on the teacher sitting at the desk.

"Ah, Draco, will you confess to hexing the stairs or will you just continue to hide your crime?" Lockhart asked loftily.

Harry heard a soft exhalation of breath from the other teen. "Sir, I have told you before, I did not hex the stairs."

"Then why were you watching all those people fall down the stairs?" Lockhart quizzed, sounding like a great detective.

"Because it was hilarious," Draco replied, deadpan.

Harry furrowed his brow, and decided to go ahead and get involved. "Professor." Lockhart looked at the Gryffindor. Harry continued using his nice little kid voice. "Sir, is the only reason Dra- uh… _Malfoy_ here because he was watching people fall down the stairs?"

"Ah… he was watching them with such delight, that I knew he was the one who did it," Lockhart repeated.

Harry smiled indulgently before asking, "But sir, couldn't he have just been laughing at the clumsiness of others? I am sure you have had such an experience yourself, with all of your work."

Lockhart didn't even think about it. "No, my boy!" Harry once again cringed. "I am sure that Draco is the one who has done such an evil act."

Harry sighed. It appeared Lockhart's mind was made up. There was no way anyone could change it now.

"Well, there is no time to dawdle." Lockhart motioned each to take a seat across from each other.

The next half an hour was a tense silence, which was only broken by Lockhart telling them the stories about his work (as he didn't even notice the atmosphere) and the scratching of quills, as Harry, Draco, and Lockhart, signed Lockhart's name over and over again.

Lockhart was just in the middle of a _really funny _joke, when a young first year came in. Since she needed his help, he left the two teenage boys by themselves with a "Too-da-loo." No one said Lockhart was the brightest of wizards.

The moment the door closed, Draco stopped writing and started staring again. The nice thing about having the teacher in the room was that Draco was forced to keep his eyes down and continue working, but now that the teacher was gone…

"So, Harry, why did you try to help me out back there?" Draco asked, curious.

Harry didn't even look up. "I was hoping that if I made a good case, you wouldn't be in detention right now, and then I could actually have a nice time with Professor Lockhart." It was a lie of course, but what kind of boys tells the truth these days anyway.

"Oh, nice time, I see. I didn't realize you swung that way, Harry."

Harry clenched his teeth at the innuendo. "Well I didn't realize you swung _that _way either Draco," Harry replied, reminding Draco of the time in the common room.

"Oh, you talking about when you stole ingredients to make a Polyjuice Potion?" Draco taunted. "I'm surprised that you have the balls!"

Harry looked up meeting Draco's eyes. "You would care if I didn't have them, wouldn't you." Harry tilted his head to the side and gave Draco a cold smile.

The door opened stopping all comebacks that the boy could possibly have.

Harry went back to tracing Lockhart's name, while Draco stayed silent looking at the boy.

"Ah… youth. These girls just don't know what to do with themselves," Lockhart sighed. He then went into detail what happened to him while he was outside, which Harry pretended to pay attention. The intensity in the air increased tenfold, making it hard for Harry to breathe.

Lockhart was talking about his adventures in Tanzania, when he remembered a great club that he had gotten while he was there. He went up the stairs into his study to retrieve it.

"Wow, Harry, you're really schmoozing it up with your Professor, aren't you." Draco sneered. Unlike Harry he had the ability to make Harry's name sound like a curse word.

Harry glared at the blonde boy. "I have had enough," he hissed. Draco's eyes widened at this new side of Harry. Harry glanced up the stairs to where the Professor disappeared into and then at the stack of papers the teacher hadn't signed yet. He then grabbed a handful of his own unsigned papers and shoved them into the bottom of Lockhart's stack. Now Harry only had three more autographs to do.

Draco stared in amazement, his mouth slightly open. _He _didn't even think of that. The sound of Lockhart tramping to the door gave Draco only enough time to copy Harry and turn back to his pile of five.

Harry finished quickly, and stood up, before Lockhart could even make it down the stairs.

"I'm finished, Professor. I will be leaving now," Harry informed him before heading for the door. He heard Draco get up almost immediately afterwards, telling the teacher the same thing.

Harry sped out of the room and down the hallways, but before he could make it even halfway to a corner, he heard Draco's pattering feet behind him.

"Harry! Harry, wait."

Harry stopped and turned around. He was really finished with this. "What do you want, Malfoy!"

Draco noticed the change in name but didn't say anything about it. Instead he jogged up to the boy and stopped, catching his breath.

"Man you walk fast." Draco muttered, taking a slower breath.

Harry looked unimpressed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked again, slower this time, like he was talking to a dumb animal.

"I just wanted to ask you for your answer."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Answer to what?"

"Well, usually when someone confesses to the person they like, the other person tells them whether they like them back or not."

Harry's breath caught. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?" His heart started racing, as Draco looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, when we were in detention together, I noticed how you didn't answer my confession. You know, the one in the Slytherin common room?"

Harry felt all the blood rushing to his face. "We-well, of course I-I don't have any fe-fee-feelings for-"

Draco cut the answer off with a kiss, taking Harry's meager breath away. Harry tried to pull back, surprised by the sudden proximity, but was stopped by Draco's right hand behind his head, holding the other boy in place. Draco's left hand was snaking around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies close together. Harry's lips molded to Draco's, and he realized Draco's lips were really soft. And that Draco was taller than he was. It wasn't by much, but it was enough to give Draco the upper hand.

Draco finally pulled away, allowing the two to breathe. They both gasped for breath, but Draco seemed to be a bit better off.

"Well, I guess that answers that question."

Harry flushed, and glanced at Draco worriedly. "Wha-"

Their eyes locked, and the words died in the oncoming heat. Draco leaned forward again, his right hand smoothing down Harry's back as their lips touched again. This time the passion leapt between, causing tingles to run down Harry's body. Harry shivered at the feeling, making Draco smirk into the kiss. Harry closed his eyes letting himself just feel the experience.

Draco pulled away again, but slower this time. Harry kept his eyes closed still lost in the feeling.

And suddenly he wasn't being held anymore. Draco was walking down the hallway like nothing happened, sauntering along lazily. The blonde reached the corner and looked over his shoulder at Harry who was still frozen from the kiss.

"See you later…Harry," Draco smirked. His eyes promised more to come. And then he turned, and was gone, leaving Harry by himself in the corridor, his face heating up as he realized what just happened.

YAY! Finally they kiss! FINALLY!

Well I is happy now, and I hope that you are happy too. Thank you for reading!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So, this is one of the longest stories I have written…

YAY FOR ME!

Sorry this took so long, by the way. I was having major author's block and everything I thought of doing seemed to stupid to me… well hopefully the extra waiting did it some good.

Ahem…anyways…Thank you for sticking with me, it has been great.

Well, let's turn to our emotionally troubled teen…

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the porridge in front of him. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to the Great Hall, but then again, he didn't remember how he returned back to his room after…<p>

"Harry? Harry?" a voice drifted through the haze of his mind.

"Give up, Hermoine, he's been like that since he got back from detention." Another voice drifted in.

"Ron, he's been staring at his breakfast for ten minutes. He hasn't even touched it yet! He _needs _to eat."

A hand was waving in front of his face, yanking Harry back into the world of the living.

Harry jerked his head and looked at his two best friends. "Huh?" His mind was trying to work, but there seemed to be something blocking it from its' normal function.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermoine asked her eyes filled with worry. Harry stared at her drunkenly, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"Yeah, mate. You've been like this since yesterday. Did something happen in detention with Professor Lockhart?"

"Detention?" Harry repeated slowly. "Professor Lockhart?" Harry focused. What happened with Professor Lockharrt…

It came back in a rush, all the talking, and all of the…action. Harry felt his lung capacity shrink at the thought of those soft lips moving in an archaic dance with his. The feeling of those strong arms wrapping around him holding him possesively yet shielding him from harm. The way those eyes seemed to laugh at him, insult him, captivate him. And the way that Draco had talked, so calmly, so powerful. Harry felt like his will was taken, with just a few words, and molded into something he didn't recognize.

Then, he facedesked hard. Like really hard. Like those times that gives you headaches and makes everyone in the viscinity look at you weird. The entire table jumped at the impact, and even a cup of orange juice spilled.

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the extreme impact and odd reaction.

"Harry! What's wrong!" Hermoine all but yelled.

Harry mumbled incoherently into the table.

Ron and Hermoine leaned forward. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

Harry raised his head just enough to get the blasted words out. "He kissed me." Then Harry thumped his head against the table again, although softer this time.

Hermoine and Ron froze in shock. They stared at the boy next to them. Ron started slowly shaking his head, trying to fight off the fact that his friend had been sexually molested.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermoine asked again, trying to understand what had just happened.

"He kissed me," Harry moaned into the table. "And then," Harry paused a blush stained his cheeks, turning them Gryffindor colors. "And then, I-I kissed him back." He confessed to the table.

Ron barely stopped himself from puking. Hermoine wasn't looking very good herself.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered.

"Harry, you need to report this!" Hermoine said after a short silence where she was able to get passed her shattered opinion of the Professor. "Teacher's can't go around just… snogging students left and right!"

Harry froze in the middle of his self-pity(and exhaltation). "Teacher's?" He asked confused.

"Well, yeah Harry. Lockhart is a teacher…" Ron muttered angrily, planning attemptive murder of a certain "gorgeous smile of the year" winner.

"Oh, no,no,no, you have it all wrong!" Harry exclaimed, feeling a little relieved for some odd reason. "Lockhart didn't kiss me!"

"OH!" the other two said in unison, also looking relieved at the situation.

That's when Hermoine realized the catch. "But Harry, if he didn't kiss you, who did?"

Harry reddened again. He quickly grabbed a glass of water, and murmured into it, making the name illegible.

"Who?" The syncronicity of the other two was a little terrifying.

Harry blushed a brighter shade before putting the glass down, looking like a man facing the gallows.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron spit out his milk all over the table. Hermoine sat there her face turning bright red. And Luna took this great moment to walk over.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" She asked her soft voice curious.

Harry turned shocked at the Ravenclaw. If he hadn't already been as bright red as possible, there was a very good chance that he would have blushed harder from the embarrassment of having to explain again.

However, Hermioine saved the day…sort of. "It was the thing I was talking to you before. It seems it actually happened!" She sounded sort of excited.

"What!" Harry asked feeling the embarrassment turn to outrage as he read between the lines of the conversation. Hermoine had been paying attention to Harry's relationship and had been making predictions about them becoming…closer. Not only that, but she had told the other girls in her group about what she was thinking. Murderous thoughts started to circle inside Harry's head.

"Oh," Luna said wisely, ignoring Harry's outburst. "So how far?"

"Eh… only first base." Hermoine replied dismissively.

Luna pursed her lips looking let down. "And here I thought Draco would go farther than that…" Her voice trailed off in thought as Harry stared at the two yaoi fangirls in shock and fear.

"How much did you put on him taking him by Friday?" Hermoine asked evenly.

"You are BETTING on me?" Harry asked his shock turning into alarm at what they were talking about.

"Oh, only a few sickles. However, Lavender is all in for next Monday." Luna replied. "It's a shame that you'll win this time."

Harry turned to look at Ron, who had been silent through this transaction, hoping that maybe his friend could help him out. However the look in his eyes showed that he was in a far off place, where even his mother wouldn't be able to reach him.

He was about to see if he could defend his honor when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Looking up with a sort of dread, that you only receive when you have been stalked for five days, Harry was surprised be the face of Cho Chang.

"Harry… could I possibly talk to you for a moment?" The asian woman said, her eyes looking anxious and her full lips pulling into a pout.

Harry quickly agreed, knowing it wasn't nice to say no, or to make her wait. He gathered his stuff and left the two arguing females at his table, who stopped when they noticed him leaving.

The brunette and blonde watched in obvious interest in his retreat, before quickly turning to see Draco glaring at Harry's partner. They both squealed.

* * *

><p>Finally. This has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I guess once you hit the part you are building up to, you just don't know what to do next :P I am sorry this is short, but I just needed to get another chapter posted somehow...<p>

I hoped you like this… R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I love my town! Right now we're having a festival thing, so I have been hanging with my friends like…every day! It's been great, especially during a summer like this, where I don't have anything to do besides all the things that I should be doing…That makes sense, right? Well anyways that's my excuse for the slow chapter update….

Hope you like this next chapter of Harry Potter…that I don't own…

* * *

><p>Harry followed the Ravenclaw girl out into the hallway. It was at this moment that his mind decided to remind him of what Lavender Brown had said to him two days ago. Harry stumbled just before Cho stopped, standing close to a wall so they wouldn't restrict traffic flow in and out of the Great Hall.<p>

'Oh crap! Why didn't I realize that she was going to confess!' Harry mentally berated himself. 'Maybe she doesn't want to confess to you!' A smaller (stupider) portion of his brain perked up. 'Perhaps she just wants to talk about…Charms! Or something…'

"Harry," Cho began, gaining the bespectacled boy's attention. She kept her back to him instead staring down the hallway at some other students. "I always noticed how kind and polite and happy you are. You are also so brave and strong." Her voice sounded so soft, so light, drifting around her body to reach Harry's ears. "And finally, after such a long time, I have finally gathered my courage, and decided that now was the best time to tell you."

'Ah, crap.'

She turned quickly, catching Harry by surprise. "I really like you Harry. And I was wondering…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the ground self-consciously. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…" She sounded terrified.

And at that moment, Harry was glad Cho wasn't watching him. He didn't know what sort of expression to put on his face. 'Well, she's pretty,' he thought inwardly. 'But I don't know the first thing about this girl! I mean, I have only seen her a couple times around the castle.' Harry furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to decide what to do next.

Cho slowly lifted her head to look at the other boy, her face cautionary. When she noticed his confused look she went straight into her apology. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Harry. If you really don't want to go out with me, it's fine, I mean-"

"Wait!" Harry interrupted, having a feeling that her apology would go on longer than her confession. "It's just that…"Harry trailed off here, unsure of how to phrase this. Should he say he didn't know her at all? Or should he…Harry gave his best shot. "It's just that I don't feel like I know you very well." Harry explained waving his hands a bit, trying to get his point across.

Cho's face brightened instantly. "Well that's what we should _date_ for!" She exclaimed, looking pleased with her logic. Seeing Harry's still confused and pitiful face, she shook her head, smiling. "How about I let you think about this." The Ravenclaw decided. "I'll ask you again before lunch." She smiled once more before she flounced her way into the Great Hall.

Harry nodded absentmindedly to himself, at her proposal. He turned to walk into the Great Hall as well when a platinum blond head caught his eye. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy sauntering down the hallway to some place or other. His head was tilted down as if he were deep in thought.

'Hmm…that's weird,' Harry thought, 'Didn't he just start eating ten minutes ago?' Harry was still aware of Draco's presence from the many stalking incidents. So though Harry hadn't noticed anything else he did notice when Draco entered the room and sat down. Harry shrugged to himself and continued into the hallway. 'Must be a fast eater.'

Harry's thoughts were filled with Cho during Charms. He still didn't know what he should do about her proposal. It shouldn't be this hard, but for some reason he just couldn't decide. Everything said he should just say yes to the idea, but every time that he was about to make up his mind, his feelings told him not to.

He also wanted to talk to Ron or Hermoine about the idea, but when he attempted to inform them at the breakfast table they had been interrupted by an explosion, caused by Seamus, and then had to evacuate the area before the flames caught on their robes. This also threw all of Harry's thoughts into a frazzle and when they were walking to Charms he totally forgot about it.

Not only was Cho's proposition weighing back and forth in his mind, but at random odd intervals while thinking about Cho, Harry would remember what happened with Draco just last night. He would then proceed to try to shake his head of the annoying thoughts, and have to think about something else entirely.

It didn't help that he felt slightly irritable through Charms. Something felt different, out of place. He felt cold and way too tense.

So by the time Harry reached Transfiguration, which was only the SECOND class of the day, everything was pissing Potter off. This had made it even harder to talk to Ron during the passing period, whom could feel the moody vibes and had decided to walk with Neville and Lee Jordan in tow.

And Harry couldn't even talk to Ron during class, after Mrs. McGonagall had moved Ron's seat, and all through Charms they were casting silent spells.

Harry tapped his foot relentlessly, his feelings starting to find places to vent without screaming his lungs off. Mrs. McGonagall glanced at him during her lecture, but decided it was better if she kept her thoughts to herself.

Harry glanced around the room, the irritating empty feeling growing with each passing second. It wasn't the feelings themselves that was causing Harry to twitch, but the fact that he was unable to figure out what he was ticking him off. It would be easier for him to understand his feelings once he realized what was annoying him. Harry unconsciously turned to look at the clock at the back of the room, trying to gauge how much time he would have to put up with the class.

Only fifteen more minutes, then he would be able to talk to Ron in History class. Harry's eyes roamed across the back of the classroom, quickly before he turned around to look at Mrs. McGonagall. But that off feeling made him pause. That cold feeling that spread across his back intensified. Harry turned slowly and looked back over his shoulder.

His eyes drifted over the students until the change that had been bothering him all day finally clicked in his head. Draco Malfoy was no longer staring at him without emotion. Now, the blonde's eyes were cold and angry, almost like he was accusing Harry of something. The look in the boy's eyes briefly froze Harry in place.

Harry spun back to stare at the front of the class. First Draco kissed him, and now the Slytherin was _glaring_ at him. Couldn't the boy just make up his mind!

So talking to Ron during History was a total bust. They had their seats switched at the beginning of the day because of some stupid prank the fourth years did dealing with green glue and lots of feathers. Harry was going to talk to Ron on their way to Potions, but that didn't happen as Ron again decided to bring along Lee and Neville. So now Harry was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, who was not even trying to conceal his hatred toward him, and try to work on a project that was due in five days…Oh yeah, today was just shaping up to be Harry's best day ever.

"So…"Harry began, trying to lessen the tension that was concentrating over his left shoulder. "When should we…uh…"

"Meet up?" Draco asked icily. He was acting like the prick Harry had always thought him to be. "Well I don't know, _Potter!_ Maybe it can be at _lunch!_"

Harry glanced at the irate blonde out of the corner of his eye. "Um…yeah, maybe during lunch."

Draco froze. "Really?" he asked slowly. "You would really meet me at lunch?" Now the Slytherin looked confused, his eyebrows crinkling together, and his lips pursing.

"Uh…yeah?" Harry hazarded. The blonde's mood swings were really starting to throw him.

"You don't have something important to do?" Draco prompted slowly.

Harry thought quickly trying to understand what the Slytherin was talking about. "Um… no?" 'Oh I hope this isn't a trick question!'

Draco studied him slowly, taking in his wide eyes and his tousled hair. "Oh…"

Then the tension disappeared, like it never was there to begin with. Draco stopped staring so intently at Harry, instead turning to look at the book in front of him. He started talking civilly again, talking about research he had done on the life potion, and what books he had found useful so far.

Harry sighed, trying to keep his deflation quiet. This was bad for his heart.

* * *

><p>So next is Harry turbulent lunchtime. This was one of my least favorite chapters. It just didn't want to be written…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

So I know I haven't been writing for a while, and I apologize for that. My entire spring has been crazy as ever, so the only time I had to myself I watched YouTube videos and relaxed around the house. …yeah it has nothing to do with the fact that I am a lazy and distractable person… oh no…

So onwards and upwards… I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT: in the last chapter I had written that Harry was supposed to meet Cho at dinner, I actually meant to write lunch, now you understand Draco's random mood swing at the end of the last chapter. This also makes this story that much better. Sorry if there was any confusion.<p>

Who would have thought that Library's would be so quiet during lunch. Well, apparently not Harry Potter. He sat at the end of an empty table, a large over-sized book set out in front of him attempting to find something for potions research.

Harry gazed around the deserted bookshelves, hoping to see someone at least walking through the corridors. Sadly there was no one. Not even his partner…

'Where the _hell_ is he?' Harry growled to himself. 'We only had an hour between Potions and now, it's not like he could forget, could he?' Harry growled to himself as he tapped the book in front of him irritated. 'What if Draco just left me here! But he was the one who thought about meeting in the first place. He even seemed sincere when he said he would see me later.' Harry pondered over as he skimmed through the page. 'Maybe he's just gonna leave me to do all the work.' Harry made a face at the thought, it would be very Malfoy-esque.

Harry reached the end of the page before he realized that none of what he just read ever registered in his mind. "Great, now I'll have to read it all over…again," Harry muttered as he raised his left hand to support his chin. His other hand played with his quill letting it flick over his finger. Ron had taught him how to do this, and ever since then he did it automatically whenever he held something somewhat resembling a pen. He could even do it with his wand, though that was a little harder.

It was relaxing sitting there reading a book in the silence of the library, feeling the quill brush against his finger. It was so continuous, so monotonous…so calming.

Flick. Swish.

Flick. Swish.

Flick. Sw-

Harry paused in his reading as he felt the quill disappear. 'Must of dropped it,' His mind thought grogggily, the warm heat in the library making him feel sleepy. Harry turned his head slowly, keeping his chin planted on his hand. He glanced at the end of the table only to realize he was no longer alone in the library. Harry's eyes trailed up the opened wizard cloak, lingering momentarily on the green and silver tie and up to the gray eyes.

"Comfortable, Potter?" A voice murmured, as the quill was placed beside his hand on the table.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough, Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows snapped together, as a frown peirced his porcelain face. "What's with the last name?" He growled.

Harry pulled his head off of his hand giving the Slytherin a confused and irritated look. "You started it."

Draco blinked twice before glancing at the rest of the empty library. "Oh, I guess I did, didn't I…"

Harry snorted, grabbing his feather pen from the table and staring at the book in front of him again. He wasn't reading it, but a book was much easier to stare at than the other teenage boy.

There was a uncomfortable silence before Draco's robes rustled as he moved away from Harry's table, dissapearing into the depths of the bookshelves.

At the disappearance of the boy's presence Harry glanced up, looking at the place where he thought the blond disappeared to. 'What is he up to now?'

A couple of minutes went by as Harry stared at the bookshelves keeping as silent as possible, trying to sense where the other boy had gone. A _whish _of a cloak alerted Harry seconds before Draco walked from the tall bookcases, a book in hand. A real book. In his hand. A big book, like the textbook monsters that Hermoine liked to read for fun. Harry stared at the book before glancing at Draco.

"What, think I was going to leave all of the research to you?" Draco rolled his eyes as he seated himself across from Harry.

Harry returned his eyes to his own book, hoping Draco hadn't seen the agreement that he felt. The idea of Draco leaving all the research to him had occurred to him a couple of times during the days directly receiving partners. After that time he had been to… busy. Harry's mind slammed itself into a brick wall as the memories of the night before resurfaced. How he could have forgotten them was incredible, but with Cho Chang's confession filling his head, trying to talk to Ron or Hermoine about said confession, and having Draco's crazy mood swings happening all day, forced Harry to put memories in the back of his mind. And Potion's class had been so much more relaxed than the rest of the day, that Harry forgot he even had any other problems.

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to shake the thought free.

"Well, I'm glad you have some faith in me," Draco gave Harry a slightly shocked look at what seemed to be an ardent denial. "Kind of surprising though. "

Harry kept his head down and continued to stare at the book, ignoring Draco's misassumption( A/N I know that's not a word). The time went by fairly quietly with only a little talk as either partner informed the other about a piece of information they found, or a certain book that might help them in their search, but the rest of the silence was only filled with rustle of pages or scratch of a hard-tipped quill.

The bell startled Harry from his detailed explanation about the Durgegous plant and it's effects on the body. He glanced up to look at Draco watching as he quickly packed his books and papers away. Harry followed suit slowly, hoping that Draco would leave and that would be the end of their contact. The entire time had been uncomfortable for Harry, who continued to be plagued by _those memories_. They came at random points while he was writing his essay.

The rustling from in front of him teetered off, signaling Draco's completion on packing. Harry paused in his own packing, pretending like he was deep in thought on what paper to put where.

"Um…" Draco paused. That gained Harry's attention. Draco not sure of himself? That was one heck of a rare occurrence. Harry raised his head carefully. Draco kept his gaze locked on the library door as he asked. "So when should we meet again?"

Harry kept any emotion, such as the immense surprised, shock, and humor at a uncertain Malfoy, off of his face long enough to reply. "Anytime on Thursday works for me."

Draco nodded curtly before saying, or more like ordering, "Here at 7," before strutting away.

Harry repeated the time out loud before grabbing the rest of the paper and stuffing it unceremoniously into his bag. The books would be returned to their shelves by the librarian later that day.

The Chosen One hurried from the library, heading towards his next class, when he realized that he hadn't had lunch yet. He had stayed one and a half hours in the library researching! Harry sighed as he directed him towards History of Magic class, hoping that he would be able to grab something from the Hall later. Sometimes they had some leftovers from lunch that they handed out as a snack.

As he walked down one of the many hallways, he saw a passing group of Ravenclaws who seemed to be in a deep argument.

As Harry glanced at them as he passed, a memory tickled the back of his mind.

'Oh, right,' Harry thought groggily, 'I have to respond to Cho at lunch.'

It wasn't til he was walking into the classroom that he realized the magnitude of his error.

* * *

><p>Wow… so I bet a lot of you want to hit me for the long wait for this next chapter… and I bet even more want to hit me because of the seeming backstep of Draco and Harry's relationship… but fear not my little chickies, I have already kicked myself multiple times for my pathetic work ethic. And now I am done with my self-pitying and am going to try to write a bit more… sometime… in the future,,, on all of my lost peices of fanfiction… yeah…<p>

R&R maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on … I would be a billionaire listening to amazing British people talk to me… :P

* * *

><p>"Cho! Cho, I'm sorry, I completely forgot, I was just-"<p>

"You know, Harry," the Ravenclaw replied, "if you didn't like me you could have just told me." Her face was slightly red, especially around her eyes.

Harry lowered his eyes. "It's not like that. I was just really busy and-"

"Completely forgot about me?" Cho suggested, bitterness welling up in her voice. "Do you know how that sounds, Harry? I just asked you to… and you completely forgot! Normally someone is excited when something like this happens! So what's different about you? Is it me? Or do you have someone else you like?"

"It's not you!" Harry responded automatically. "You are really a beautiful girl! Any guy would be happy to go out with you!"

"Except you?" Cho asked, disbelief showing in her face.

Harry hesitated. "Well… I mean…." His hand fidgeted on his over robe.

"So, what? … You have someone else you like," Cho stated. This answer seemed more heartbreaking to her than the last answer was.

"What? No, it's not like that," Harry replied, His guilt pushing upwards to attempt to close off his voice box. "I don't have anyone-" Draco's face flashed in front of Harry's eyes. Cold grey eyes warmed by a smirk . Proud face with thin strong body. "-I like…" Harry's eyes unfazed as his mind jolted over the thought.

'No… way…'

"Harry? Harry!" Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts. He looked up again at the girl in front of him. "So… you _do_ have someone you like?"

"What? No! No, no way!" The blush swamped his nose and cheeks. "I don't like h- that person!"

Cho stared at him in shock, making the blush grow to his ears and back of his neck. He reached up to rub the heated area, hoping to get rid of the red stain, his eyes training themselves on the ground. The time in the Slytherin common room came back into his mind. The blasé tone as Draco admitted to liking the Chosen One. The memory compounded the blush on his face.

A giggle started, making Harry glance up again from where his eyes had slowly fell. Cho was now covering her mouth trying to stifle the sound.

"You didn't know you liked someone? You can't be serious, Harry!" She tittered. "How on earth could you do that?"

Harry let his eyes wander back to the floor. "Um…"

"You never felt like a connection or anything?" Cho continued. "Or you never noticed how happy you were to see them?"

There was never a time that Harry was happy to see Draco. Eager, on the other hand. Harry could think of a ton of times when he was eager to see that blond head.

"We were never on really good terms," Harry said, more to himself than to the girl in front of him.

"Well… I do have to admit, I feel better knowing that you didn't ignore me on purpose," Cho said, a small smile remaining on her face to compliment her sad eyes. "Things get complicated really quickly, don't they?" Harry nodded numbly at the floor. "I hope you have luck with your love, Harry." And with these kind words, the Ravenclaw gave the Gryffindor one final smile before turning to walk into the Great Hall.

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair. The constant fear from talking to her mixed with that guilty feeling from forgetting her were now dissipating, making way for his realization that he was… in love.

"And I just had to choose the most difficult person to like," Harry mumbled to himself, as he leaned back on a nearby column.

As Harry examined his shoes, his mind began an inner debate. 'I couldn't possibly like Draco! I mean he is a little prat! He laughs at people falling down the stairs for goodness sake, what's there to like?' He watched the zig-zagging pattern on his right shoe. 'But he can be funny, in a dark sense. And plus, when he kissed you, you didn't exactly fight it, now did you?' As the blush resurged, Harry turned to look at his left shoelaces. 'So you like whoever would kiss you?'

Harry tilted his head at the thought. Well to test this out he needed to think of how he would react if other people kissed him. 'Well what if… Cho kissed you?' Harry tried to imagine it, but couldn't think of how that would happen in the first place.

'Ok, well let's choose someone closer like… Ron.' The moment the image was in his head, Harry cursed himself for ever trying to think about it. Sure, Ron was a nice guy, his best mate, but just thinking of them… kissing.

'Right, so not Ron. Uh, Hermoine?' Like kissing a sister. 'Ugh, I need to think of people who I don't know so well! Frankly anyone would work at the moment. Alright, how about the first person I see when I look up. If I think I would react well, then I know I just liked Draco for the kissing part.'

Harry breathed deeply, readying himself to look up. He lifted his head and looked right at Professor Snape.

It was too late, the image was too engrained into his mind. Harry reached up and facepalmed, blocking out the Potion's master disdainful face.

"Is something wrong… Mister Potter?" Professor Snape drawled, looking down his nose at the young boy.

"No Professor," Harry was able to gasp out between slightly hysterical giggles that were bubbling up in his throat. He hurried past the tall man, and into the Great Hall, forcing his mind to banish the mental picture.

He sat down at his usual spot, busying himself with grabbing a plate on the table. After finishing the mindless task he prepared himself for the future conversation with his friends. He looked up to meet the gaze of two very worried Gryffindors.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked reaching forward to grab some of the food from the plates on the center of the table to pile on to the plate that was in front of him.

"Well, I just thought she was going to eat you alive!" Ron murmured out, glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry smiled at his plate. "Cho is too nice to do something like that. Actually, she was very understanding."

"You're not going out with her, are you?" Hermoine inquired.

"Uh… no," Harry muttered, taking a bite, in hopes that the latter part of his conversation with Cho would not come up during this interrogation.

"Oh! That's great!" Hermoine sighed, fanning herself with a hand.

"Why is that good?" Ron asked. "He should go out with her, she's pretty enough. Not to mention nice."

Hermoine abruptly turned on the red head. "Ron! I 've got money riding on this," Hermoine hissed. "Basically my whole savings. If Harry doesn't at least get two second base with Draco by Friday, I'll be broke!" Harry caught himself from choking on a piece of bread.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, before deciding to move on to a "safer" topic of conversation. "So where were you at lunch today, Harry?" Ron asked, forcing a light tone.

Harry froze, food halfway to his mouth. "Uh…" He carefully placed it back on the plate. "I was in the library. Researching for Potions."

"Aren't you supposed to do that with your partner?" Hermoine asked perplexed.

Harry kept his eyes on the table.

After a second of silence as his friends caught up to the true meaning behind his words, Hermoine let out a whoop of joy.

* * *

><p>The following day had gone by quickly. Nothing was noteworthy about it, one of those days that you go home and tell your mom, "oh, it was good", but then realize you can't even remember what you had learned that day. That was where Harry was at the moment, sitting in the library, watching the clock as it slowly moved from 6:45 to 7. Draco would be showing up any minute, and Harry was not ready.<p>

The entire day, Harry had been going over whether he had a crush on Draco, and had finally come to the conclusion that he probably did. The fact that the blond looked handsome to him and that simply talking to him in Potions class could distract Harry had solidified Harry's conclusion.

But now what was he going to do? Tell Draco? Yeah, like that would be a good idea. Harry fiddled with his writing quill. Maybe he could just ignore it and it would go away. But with how Draco was acting towards him, Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

The door banged open causing Harry to drop his quill and almost jump from the seat.

'Oh god! I'm not ready! What will I do?'

"Hey. How are you doing?" Harry asked on the outside, actually sounding quite natural.

"Okay," Draco replied with a sigh, flopping down on the table across from Harry letting his hands rest on the table as he gazed to the right from which he came, watching as the door closed. "I was being held up by some stupid prefects in the hall. Prissies."

Harry stared at Draco's hands. He couldn't help it! Such long slender fingers, connected to such slim wrists. Everything about Draco seemed long and slim. And yet despite that he was strong, kind of like a serpent.

"So what should we research today?" Draco asked, looking back at his partner.

Harry forced himself to look away from the pale skin, and busied himself with standing up. "Maybe we should focus on our own papers. You know how we have to write that two page paper by ourselves?" Harry strolled away from the table he had been sitting at, forcing himself to look as calm as could be.

Draco slowly rose from the table as well, slipping around the edge to follow the brunette farther into the bookcases.

"Eh, good idea." A beat of silence. "You know, I just realized something," Draco sighed out, letting his fingers trace along the edge of the bookshelf to their right.

Harry turned his head slightly so that he could see the boy's fingers tracing meaningless patterns. "What is it?" Harry moved across an aisle and into the next section.

Draco followed, his footsteps barely making a pad, unlike Harry's clomping. "Well. I should probably ask you now."

Harry stopped, confused. "Ask me what?" Harry asked before turning around.

Draco was much closer than Harry anticipated. Actually the blond was barely an inch away. He had tilted his head so that he and Harry were now at the same eye-level, so all Harry could see was that flat grey, foggy mist that seemed to smolder with heat.

Harry gasped and tried to take a step back, but the left hand that had not been playing on the bookshelf slipped out to snare him, pulling him 'til he was chest to chest with the Slytherin, his hands the only barrier between them.

"Well, since we both seem to like each other," Draco breathed out, his mint breath ghosting over Harry's parted lips. "Want to go out with me?"

Harry attempted to think, or even breathe correctly, but he could only think about that lean body coiled into him.

'It's too close! He's too close!'

Harry tried to mumble something, but he was side-tracked by those eyes. They glanced down to his lips before flicking back to make eye contact. Harry couldn't help but copy the movement, glancing at those thin lips inches from him.

The hand on his back was pushing him forward. And Harry realized how easy it would be. Just leaning forward, and they would be there.

Draco's eyes flicked again, causing Harry to eye his lips one more time. But this time, he couldn't look away. His tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip, which seemed so much drier than just a second ago. And then he leaned forward.

Their lips grazed each other, sending electricity down his spine. That's what woke him up. The spark made him pull away.

Or attempt to. As he moved back the slight presence of the hand on his shoulder suddenly shoved, the right hand came up and yanked on his arm. He was then pushed into the bookcase, his hips pinned by the blonde's hips, and his arms yanked from their curled position.

Those thin lips were suddenly pushed up against his once again, but now there was power and greed. The lips moved, attempting to get Harry to join in, which he did dizzily.

It was like nothing beforehand. The heat from the kiss seared the discomfort from his position away. All he could think about was how those lips moved in patterns. How that wetness- a tongue?- flicked against his bottom lip before teeth nipped in the same place.

As Harry gasped at the sensation, a tongue- this time Harry was sure- slid inside to invade his mouth. Harry pulled his own tongue back in surprise, not sure what to do. The muscle seemed to map out the side of his mouth before engaging his own tongue; a soft touch, slowly teasing him out, pulling him into a dance.

They finally pulled apart. And just in time to stop Harry from fainting. They panted for a few seconds, before reengaging. This time Harry was ready, and the time was spent in exploration.

The kisses seemed to drag on for eternal seconds, before the two pulled apart panting. For a while that was all they could hear in the quiet library.

Eventually, Harry breathed out unsteadily, green eyes slowly rising to meet grey. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Hehehe… whoo!<p>

I appreciate all of you for sticking with this… and I wish you all well…


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own this at all… not even the plot line, because I am sure somewhere out there is the exact same one I am doing…

* * *

><p>He expected it to be different, now that He and Draco were "going out", but it was surprisingly similar to before. They still ignored each other in the hallways, and sat at their own house tables to eat. They even still fought when they talked, arguing about whatever they had disagreed on. Actually the only thing that did change was that at random parts of the day, Draco would pull him into a cupboard or into a secluded room and kiss him senseless.<p>

The other thing that changed was the feeling that they gave off. Before it had been a cat vs dog fight to the death type of vibe. Now it seemed more like good friends who like to argue with each other.

Draco was also careful to never insult Harry's friends. Before when they fought Draco wouldn't mind throwing in something about "blood traitors" or "mudbloods", but now that part of his personality seemed to disappear. Harry was actually quite impressed. It seemed like such an integral part to Draco's psyche.

The weekend came along, and Harry actually hung out with Draco. They sat at the top of one of the towers just talking about schoolwork and people in their classes, watching the grounds from their viewpoint.

Draco still had his caustic sense of humor, liking to insult basically anyone and everyone, but Harry started to appreciate it more. A lot of the insults were funny, especially that they weren't about people that he knew, and Draco treated everyone the same. Even Slytherins didn't get away from the burning sarcasm that coated Draco's throat.

Harry noted that many of the jokes and stories that Draco told were actually cautionary tales about certain people. For example, Harry and Draco were sitting in the library finishing up their Potions report, when Draco told a story about Snape,

"So these three Slytherins were sitting in the hallway, right? They weren't up to any good, you know? You could tell that about the second you turned the corner. They would lean forward closer to each other, hiding whatever it was between them, and then talk quieter until you pass. What idiots. I had so much fun walking by them." He smirked here. "I would walk to the end of the hallway, and then pretend that I forgot something and walk back, then at the other end of the hallway, I would just turn around again. Watching them jump every time I came by was hilarious."

Harry grinned and nodded to encourage him to continue, playing with his quill as he listened.

"Well Then Snape comes walking around the corner. And the three idiots jump and started leaning against the wall, trying to look like angels or something. Snape, of course, notices, but doesn't let on, continuing down the hallway like he didn't see anything. "

"Then how did you know he noticed?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm getting to that part!" Draco hushed, with a shooing motion. "Anyways, so there these three trashes are, thinking that they got Snape fooled and stuff, laughing about him behind his back. When Snape opens the door not two feet away from them! He decided to circle back around and go through one of the rooms to come out right next to them! It was hilarious to see their expressions, especially since they were in the middle of some stupid joke." Draco smiled gleefully, "And then Snape gave them a talking to and had them turn out their pockets."

Harry gave a smirk back, just copying the smile on Draco's face. Sometimes he didn't really get what was so funny about people getting into trouble.

"But the best part was when Snape brought those kids in front of the common room," Draco continued, "He let the entire house know that the three of them had lost Slytherin 15 points each. Those kids got it that night. Our house hates losing points."

"Wait, Snape actually took points away from his own house?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco looked at him confused and a little miffed. "Yeah. Snape always makes sure that everyone gets the same punishment. Though he is definitely a sadist. He loves to make people squirm."

Harry frowned at the new information. "I thought he just hated Gryffindor or something."

Draco's mouth turned into a grim line. "No, he just hates you."

Harry glanced up, thinking that the blonde was joking with him. When he saw the serious face he let out a small sigh. "So he does hate me. I thought so. I just never understood why."

"Yeah, I didn't understand why either. I just took it for granted."

Harry paused in his writing. This was another thing that was sort of odd. Sometimes Draco would bring up something that would remind Harry that not two or three weeks ago, they were mortal enemies. It was so strange to Harry at moments like these, so he tried his best to avoid them or to not bring up the awkward feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh, what did you put down about Tarry poison?" Harry asked, clumsily changing the subject.

Draco glanced at him curiously before describing what he was saying in his essay.

Harry listened half-heartedly as he wondered how Draco could do it. How could he act like all of this was normal? How could Draco turn from hating him to making out with him so quickly? It just seemed to come so naturally to Draco. He never got flustered, he never blushed, not like Harry was doing every second they spent together.

Harry looked up, watching his boyfriend- were they really together now?- as he described some component to the poison. 'Boyfriend'. The term mulled around in Harry's mind for a bit. What did that mean? What was supposed to be different? How were they supposed to act? Wasn't your partner supposed to know the most about you? Having deep conversations about the future or about your dreams. Wasn't that what you were supposed to be talking about?

"So what did you put down for the Durgeous?" Draco asked, Harry barely catching the question.

"Oh, uh…" Harry forced himself to focus on the page in front of him.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hallway when Draco asked the strangest question Harry had ever heard.<p>

"Do you want to come into the Slytherin common room for a bit?"

Harry almost stopped moving at the question. "Why? Wouldn't everyone there hate it if I came in?" Harry looked over at Draco for an explanation.

He calmly looked out a window as he replied, "Oh, yeah. They probably would." His voice sounded so calm! "Well, uh, I better leave here." And he turned down a nearby corridor with a slight wave over his shoulder.

Harry stared after him for a little bit. Everything about that conversation had been awkward. Usually Draco leaves much later in their walk, waiting for about three more corridors before he leave Harry to walk on his own. Not to mention asking him to come to the Slytherin common room.

'What could Draco be thinking?' Harry wondered as he wandered alone down the hallway. 'If I went into that place I would be jumped. Or stared at and whispered about, it's so hard to tell with Slytherins.'

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued thinking about this. 'It's also pretty weird that Draco just left. Usually he tries to get me into a closet so he can kiss me.'

Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought about this. It was kind of weird always hiding when they were making out. They never kissed where anyone could see them. And when some one was near by when Harry and Draco were walking down the corridor together, Draco always seemed to separate himself by a few feet, whether that was in front of Harry or to the sides of the hallway.

In a way, Harry could understand, why Draco always seemed to avoid him around others. A Gryffindor and Slytherin together was almost the same as Romeo and Juliet, but with a lot more insults and gossip. But on the other hand…

Harry came up to the fat lady, kindly asking for admission. He had realized that if he acted as kindly as he could to her, sometimes she would let him in if he forgot the password. Plus, it always paid off to be polite to people.

He walked into the room to see his group on the far side of the room, near the fireplace, but closer to the window on the fireplace's right.

He joined them with a _plop_ and pulled out a scroll of partchment. Ron was working on the Potions assignment, finishing up his personal essay, and Hermoine was flipping through a massive textbook like it was a novel. It reminded Harry of their first year here, and how Hermoine pulled out this huge tome when they were looking for the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry smiled to himself as he started going over his notes.

He was in the middle of History of Magic notes when he remembered what happened with Draco earlier.

"Uh…" Harry started off, catching both Hermoine and Ron's attention. "What do you think a person means when they ask you to come to their common room?"

Both Ron and Hermoine blinked at him for a few moments before Ron asked, "Is this about that Draco Malfoy git?"

"N-n-no," Harry stuttered, sounding _completely_ normal.

Ron frowned. "I don't like what's going on here Harry. Malfoy is a stupid prat. You should just drop him while you have the chance."

Harry felt a different kind of dread enter his stomach. He never really thought of it before, but what if Ron actually didn't like the fact that he was… gay? What if he had a prejudice of some sort? What if this was the end of their friendship?

Harry gulped. "Do you have a problem with this? With me liking guys?"

"I have no problem with who you like Harry. You'll still be my best mate no matter what type of person you like," Ron looked thoughtful for a second, "It was kinda weird at first, I just thought you liked girls, but it's fine, you're still you."

Harry looked down at the table. Sometimes Ron could say the perfect thing at exactly the right time.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "But I don't trust Malfoy. And you shouldn't either! You know how he feels about me and Hermoine! You can't just let that go!"

Harry looked up with a sigh. "He doesn't say that stuff at all anymore. Well for four days at least. He doesn't even hint about it!"

Ron frowned at the answer, but didn't continue his barrage.

Harry sighed and played with his notebook when he realized, "Hey you guys didn't answer my question. What does it mean if someone asks you to come to their common room?"

"How did you reply?" Hermoine asked slyly.

"Well, no of course." Harry replied. "I didn't want to get killed." Ron snorted.

"Well, he actually probably wanted you to go to his room," Hermoine answered, looking a little put out.

"What?"

"Yeah," Ron butted in, "he probably wanted to show you his bed." Ron rolled his eyes as he sat there.

Harry shook his head puzzled. "Are Slytherin beds different from Gryffindor beds?"

Ron and Hermoine both stopped to look at him in shock.

"Well, actually, that 's a good question," Ron replied, taking on another thoughtful look.

"And completely beside the point!" Hermoine interrupted. "Look Harry, he wanted you _on _his bed."

Harry felt his eyebrows furrow in perplexity, "So they are more comfortable?" He asked.

This time, Hermoine's jaw dropped. "Uh, Harry, has anyone told you about… uh…"

"The birds and the bees?" Ron supplied helpfully.

This conversation seemed to be going nowhere. "What do animals have to do with beds?" Harry asked looking between the two.

"Oh god." Ron whispered.

"He means sex!" Hermoine finally burst out.

An awkward silence descended on the whole common area as people glanced over at the trio.

Harry blushed up to his eartips. "Why are you-" and then the conversation finally made it through his head. "Wait… you mean he wanted to bring me to his room to…" Harry let the implication continue on it's own.

Hermoine nodded as Ron tried to hide his face in his palms. Sure Ron could handle his friend liking men, but he didn't want to hear about his sex life.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Uh, I'm gonna go to bed." He hurried for the staircase.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to be so innocent," Hermoine sighed, watching the Chosen One leave.

"I didn't expect you not to be," Ron commented back.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! I really liked that conversation!<p>

R&R?


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own…

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Draco moved to the front of the room to drop their paper off. The day had been going by rather pleasantly. Harry felt more relaxed, especially since Draco didn't seem to stare at him anymore during class. And Harry felt sort of happy about what happened last night. He wasn't expecting to be so… liked by the other boy. It was nice to be wanted.<p>

"Now that all of the papers are turned in," Snape began, circling his desk at the front of the room. "You will be expected to inform your classmates of their properties in a class presentation."

Harry rolled his eyes while the rest of the class groaned. How long would this assignment be! It was like the Never-Ending Story!

"Both of the partners must talk in equal turns," Snape continued, a smile gracing his lips. "Each should talk about a potion that they did not write about for their personal essay, and should cover all important properties. There will be a test at the end of the presentations, so everyone should take notes."

'He really is a sadist,' Harry thought to himself as he watched the Potions master grin at yet another round of groans.

"Please talk to your partner now to decide times to practice or anything else you need to talk about." Snape commanded, sitting down in his chair.

There was a rustle of cloaks as everyone moved to their partners, slipping around desks and people. Harry noticed that Draco wasn't moving and decided he probably had to initiate the contact. He strolled over to Draco's table, which was on the other side of the room, and seemed to be surrounded by Slytherins, who were talking to each other about the upcoming speeches.

Harry moved in front of Draco's desk, suppressing a smile, as the blonde gave him a look that seemed to say 'I am bored to death.'

"So, any preference?" Harry asked, casually.

"How about you do the Tarry poison, I'll talk about the Durgeous and we split the third," Draco offered.

Harry shrugged at the thought. He really didn't care about it. Either way they would probably be receiving a good grade.

"We'll practice once in the library tomorrow night," Draco commented, to which Harry once again nodded.

Part of his brain noticed how weird the remark was. It was cold and precise, not allowing any discussion. But once again, Harry really didn't care too much about the project; it would be easy.

Draco looked down at his book he was writing into, seeming to ignore Harry's presence entirely.

Left standing there, Harry's eyes wandered to the left of his partner. They landed on a Slytherin boy a row behind Draco's seat. He had dark brown hair, nearing black, which accented his blue eyes. The boy gave him a slow once over before meeting his eyes.

Harry blinked, quickly looking down at Draco's desk. He was used to be glared at by Slytherins(everyone was) but that wasn't really a glare. Not malicious or angry, but something different, more like a calculation. It gave Harry the chills.

Harry glanced off to the right instead, trying to find a different place to look, but caught the look of another Slytherin. This one was a dirty blonde haired girl who was looking at the boy who had given Harry the once over. Her eyes slowly traced over to Harry. They held eye contact for about a second before she turned back to her partner, like she had never been looking.

Harry copied the action, focusing on Draco who was still focused on his book and quill. Harry tried to keep his heart from leaping.

He backed up from Draco's desk. "I'll… just sit down then." He turned away from his boyfriend and headed back to his seat.

He couldn't help himself though. He glanced over his shoulder at that dirty blonde haired girl. She and her partner, a brown haired brown eyed boy, turned their eyes away from Harry when they noticed him looking at them.

'That's creepy,' Harry thought, hurrying over to his desk. He sat down, staring at the table.

Again, he just couldn't help his morbid curiosity. He glanced back at the pair who he had caught staring. They were in a discussion with a pair of Slytherin one row down from them. They all seemed to be agreeing on something or other.

Harry felt a prickle of paranoia between his shoulder blades, but tried to shake it off. Slytherins talking about him was not unusual.

But usually they didn't hold discussions.

As the day progressed, things got worse. That unsettled feeling grew, as it seemed more and more Slytherins learned about a secret that only Harry could spark. When he walked down the hallways, Slytherin eyes seemed to follow him, only to jump back to their secluded groups, if Harry attempted to catch them. Almost every Slytherin he saw would be whispering behind their hands to one another.

The phenomenon even followed him into other classrooms. In Defense Against the Dark Arts training, a group of girls to his left kept on glancing over at him as they talked.

It was driving Harry crazy! He tried to ignore it, but the more he tuned them out, the more Slytherins he noticed whispering to each other. He felt his stomach try to bottom out, carrying this uneasy bile that made him nervous.

"What the hell happened?" Ron hissed across the dining table at dinner. "It's like Malfoy infected them with his staring thing."

Harry's lips tugged up at the idea of a "staring-at-Harry-Potter" virus, but it slipped away as he realized his problem from this morning was bad enough that other people were noticing.

"Harry, do you have any idea what's happening?" Hermoine asked, glancing over at the opposing table. Her usual smirk that she wore these days had disappeared at the appearance of a possibility that Harry could be in trouble.

Harry pursed his lips before shaking his head. "It's probably nothing. Just some people wanting something to talk about."

Ron and Hermoine gave him a uncertain stare before turning the conversation to something lighter. The dinner was slower than usual due to the tension in the air, but the rest of the night was spent enjoyably in the Gryffindor common room with the Weasley group. Fred and George recounted stories from their last years while Ron was the butt of one of their many pranks. However, all good nights end, and with them come the mornings of yet another day.

* * *

><p>The next day was like a mirror of the last; still the whispers, still the attention, and the same boring classes slowly eating away the daylight.<p>

But the night brought with it the library. With Draco. And now Harry was trying to desperately explain that making out _could, _in fact, come after working on homework.

"Look, I'm serious! Let's just, mmph… how about one… run through?" Harry asked around a couple of kisses.

Draco pulled back from where he had pinned the Gryffindor to a windowsill. He looked thoughtful for about two seconds before replying simply, "No."

The abrupt answer paired with the lips going back to Harry's neck made the Chosen One snicker. But even that sound was captured by a slow kiss.

Harry's heart fluttered at the contact, his breath flittering in counterpart. It always felt like this with Draco, excitement in his stomach that boiled to his skin as soon as he was touched.

Draco pulled back for air, allowing Harry to pant for some oxygen.

"What, to much for you Potter?" Draco teased.

Harry shot him a mock glare, before carefully and slowly pulling the blonde's head down for a kiss. Harry was always cautious about these things. He felt that at any moment the Slytherin would pull back leaving him frozen and embarrassed. Plus, Draco was also usually the instigator of most interactions, so sometimes Harry felt like he was being too needy when he reacted like this.

The kiss ended with Harry pulling back. Now they were both breathless.

"We really should practice," Harry remarked, catching his breath first.

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning all of his weight on his arms on the windowsill and looking off to the right. "Always the goody two shoes…"

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Look if we don't even look like we practice Snape is going to fail me. Then he'll try to get me expelled for it." Harry finished with a small smile to show he didn't actually mean it.

Draco's lip twitched at that. "The funny part is I can't come up with any argument."

Harry grinned before uncrossing his arms and stepping forward, with a small push against Draco's waist Harry stepped into open air. He motioned with his head to the desks, keeping eye contact with Draco as he did so.

Draco let out a sigh as he turned, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I hate this kind of work." He complained aloud.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the other before sitting down and grabbing the paper he had been working on before he had been… distracted. He read through his speech in his head a couple of times before deciding it would be good enough.

Draco broke the silence with a small sound. On anyone other than Draco it would be called a snort.

Harry glanced up, allowing the curiosity to fill his face.

Draco smirked. "I heard that this Hufflepuff girl is passing Defense Against the Dark Arts by sleeping with Prof. Lockhart."

Harry widened his eyes in surprise, "Draco, you didn't know?!"

Draco looked taken aback, "Know what?"

"That she is!" Harry replied still looking shocked.

Draco sat there stunned, until he saw the small smile tugging the corners of Harry's mouth up. "Wow, I can't believe it. I'm corrupting you."

Harry snickered. "Corrupting?"

"Well look," Draco motioned to him. "Saintly Potter is making fun of a poor Hufflepuff."

Harry grinned. "Well corruption is a two way street. Look here, Draco Malfoy, actually sitting and talking to a Gryffindor."

Draco chuckled. "Is it even worse that I'm dating one?"

Harry returned his eyes to the paper in his hands, hoping to hide his blush. "…So I guess we're done with the speech?"

Draco's smile grew wider as he saw what Harry was doing. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Hm… too much fluff? More fluff? Farther than fluff?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer would be here.

* * *

><p>Last night made Harry forget all about the Slytherin problem. Until he walked into breakfast.<p>

He walked into the Great Hall and almost ran into a Slytherin pair. The girl stepped away and eyed him, while the boy seemed to jump away like Harry was on fire. The boy sent him a glare and basically shoved the girl out the door, to get away from Harry.

Harry stood there staring after the pair. He had never got that sort of reaction before. Sure, glaring was normal, but the distaste to even stand in the same area as him? That never happened.

Harry made his way over to his table. His friends looked just as confused as he was. The rest of the day wasn't any better. Everywhere he turned what were once whispers behind hands were now nasty smiles and glares. Harry was terrified he was going to get jumped!

He made it to dinner without running into any trouble, but that uneasy bubble just wouldn't pop. Finally he just didn't feel like he could take it anymore. He had been thinking for a while, how he could figure out what they were saying, and had only come up with one idea. Ask Draco.

He kept a smiling façade and a calm conversation going with his friends. It was probably nothing but a stupid rumor someone was starting around anyway. No need to worry them about it.

When he saw Draco leave the Great Hall with a group of Slytherins, Harry slowly got up to follow, giving a quick excuse to his confused friends.

He almost lost the group when he exited the Great Hall, but was able to gauge where they were going by a burst of cackles to his right. He was just wondering to himself how he could separate Draco from the others when he heard –

"…Harry…"

Freezing, Harry felt his heart speed up. They were talking about him? He inched closer to the corner, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible.

"- so sorry for you Draco!" a girl crooned, "Having to work with Harry Potter is bad enough. But the fact that he might be…" She burst into giggles. A couple of the other Slytherins chuckled as well.

"That he might be what?" Draco asked, in a bored tone. Harry could just see the expression on his face right now, that look that said, 'You're boring me. Become funnier or go away.'

"Well there has been some discussion going around," a calm voice purred. Harry was sure this guy was in his Charms class somewhere. "and finally an agreement is reached. We're sure that Harry Potter is-"

"Gay!" the girl jumped in basically shouting the words. The group snickered harshly.

Harry felt like he had just breathed in frigid air. It made him gasp for breath as his heart roared at the freezing temperature.

"Minestrene told me that she saw Harry checking out Rugher. You know, the idiot with the black hair who everyone thinks is a selkie?* Well apparently those two were making eyes at each other during Potions!"

A male voice chimed in now, "I heard that someone saw him snogging in the library. They don't know who he was kissing, but whoever it was they were definitely male."

"And how do they know that?" Draco asked, his voice as calm and cool as if he were asking about the weather.

"They were making all this noise grunting at each other!" The girl giggled out. "I can't believe it! So disgusting!"

A harsh burst of laughter filled the air at her comment. Harry pushed himself closer to the wall, hoping futilely it would protect him from further attack.

"Hey Draco. You're his Potion's partner, right? Were you with him in the library?" A soft hush filled the air.

"I guess you really are as stupid as you look, Jackson," Draco drawled out, his voice frigid. "I don't know what the _Saintly_ Potter does in his free time. Directly after meeting in the library, I go back to the dorm to wash the scent of mudbloods off before it becomes a permanent stink."

Harry braced his back against the brick wall as he heard the laughter that followed this comment. Each hissing noise they made dropped into his stomach.

"Not that I would put it past Potter to have a fling with a guy, " Draco continued unrelenting. "I mean look what's surrounding him. His best choice _are_ men anyways." Harry could just picture the smirk that was gracing Draco's face as he said this. It was that look he got whenever he told Harry a story that he thought was hilarious. "Who would want to go out with any of those ugly wretches that call themselves girls!" The laughter came louder with each snide remark Draco made. "And even with men, look what he has to settle with. Blood traitors and Weasleys."

"Aren't the Weasleys blood traitors anyways?" A snickering voice asked,

"The Weasleys get their own section, it gives the other blood traitors _some _pride," was Draco's reply. A howl of laughter erupted from the hidden Slytherins.

"I hope he didn't try to hit on you!" A screechy girl's voice cut in.

"Ugh. He wouldn't dare," Draco growled. There was a slight pause as the laughter abated. A breath before the storm. "But you know, now that I think of it, he did always like to sit close to me, and this one time I saw him checking out my face. It was disgusting, but I was worried if I said anything on it he would try to jump me." This set off an entirely new set of laughter.

Every word seemed to dig into Harry's chest. Yesterday he had been sitting their laughing at those jokes, grinning at some insult Draco had come up for a Hufflepuff, or listening to some sick distorted story about a Ravenclaw. And now he was on the cutting block… he should have been ready for this.

"Yeah, I bet the _Chosen One_ was thrilled to have me as his partner. I bet he was just waiting for the perfect chance to get with a real man. What a whore. He would go with just anyone, wouldn't he?"

But more than those guilty memories of laughing, there were thoughts of how Draco's hand felt against his back, how his lips held such firmness and heat. Those were the ones that were haunting Harry's mind now. How he had felt so at ease in that _bastard_'s hold.

"Oh God! He is so shallow!"

"Pathetic! Bet he thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's _Harry Potter_!"

"I can't believe he would come onto a guy!"

On and on the comments came, filling the air like smog. And Draco was the conductor, egging them on when they seemed to be almost finished, directing them to attack Harry's looks, attitudes, study habits, even the way he was dressed.

"He acts like such a teacher's pet! I bet he sleeps for his grades!"

"But it doesn't work with the female teachers. Or Professor Snape."

" Or does it-"

"Do you want to die?!"

"But that's why he's so good in Defense Against the Dark Arts! _Professor _Lockhart would sleep with anything!"

"Even with a poor orphan boy!"

"Oh, Draco! Speaking of Professor Lockhart there's this thing you have to see! I found it when I was walking around one of the towers. I bet you'll think it's hilarious," A sharp screechy girl voice broke in. There was some shuffling as the Slytherin group started its way towards their common room.

"Hilarious? I'll be the judge of that," Draco drawled as they slowly disappeared down the hallway, leaving nothing but a broken boy.

Harry's legs finally give away, letting him slide down to the ground with a hiss of clothing. He couldn't seem to focus on anything. A sigh escaped from his mouth somehow working it's way past his painfully clogged throat.

He sat there for a few minutes, staring into space before he ambled to his feet and made his way back to his room. He lay on his bed, turned on his side, turning the conversation over and over in his head.

Ron came in about an hour later, but he thought that Harry was asleep. So he left him to his silent musings, not even realizing that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>The next day was an odd mix of silence and perception. It seemed hard to hear anything above this strange roaring sensation in his ears. It drowned his friends' voices in a rush of water. But what he lost in hearing he gained in sight. All the colors seemed clear and bright. All the objects stood out from each other in almost painful clarity.<p>

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermoine's voice weaved its way through the torrent that was happening inside Harry's mind.

Harry's head moved robotically to stare at his friend. 'Relax, relax.' "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?" A smile forced it's way onto his cheeks. 'Don't worry them. This is nothing.'

The smile must have looked better than it felt since Hermoine just shook her head and returned to her food. Breakfast was finished without any other awkward questions.

They were walking to the Charms when Harry saw _him _standing in the corridor with his two goons on either side. Harry sized him up as they walked by. He looked like he did every other day. His head was held high as he smirked at the crowd of other wizards.

Harry forced his eyes away as they got closer, but he couldn't stop the feeling that slipped into his veins. The roaring in his ears intensified, and his stomach felt like it turned to ice.

Charms, Transfiguration, and A History of Magic flowed by in teachers' voices and scratching quills. But with each passing moment, Harry felt more and more withdrawn from the world. He gazed at his teachers as his mind focused on other matters. His emotions were swamping everything, making it harder and harder to keep a calm face on the outside. It reached the point where Harry could only shut down how he was feeling to stop any response.

Potions came much faster than any other day, and with it the speeches.

"Today will be the first group of speeches so let's have…" Snape pretended to think over who should go first. "Draco Malfoy… and Harry Potter."

His name forced Harry's mind to resurface from the depths of his drowned thinking. He clambered to his feet and grabbed the paper his speech was written on. He slowly approached the front where Draco was already standing. Harry was careful not to look at the other boy.

"You may begin," Snape drawled out from his place in the classroom.

Draco started, stating facts in a precise clear voice. Each word that slipped out of his mouth seemed to breath frost on Harry's chest. He felt like it was hard to breath with all the ice that coated his throat.

But just as suddenly as the ice formed, the heat from his stomach melted it, making Harry clench his jaw. His hands tightened into tight fists on his note paper.

"Now I will turn it over to… my partner." Draco finished. Harry could hear the sneer in the air, and knew how Draco smirked without even looking over. He could hear the answering snickers from the watching Slytherins.

Harry knew him so well. Two years of being bitter enemies had never shown him nearly as much of the other boy that one week of being closer than friends had. Likes, Dislikes, Reactions, Humor. All of these were engrained into Harry's mind. He probably knew the boy better than any other Slytherin.

Harry forced his eyes to focus on the page in front of him, but as soon as he began, his mind slid back into its dark hole, looking the mess of emotions that littered the floor.

"Speak louder, Potter. No one in the room can hear you."

The words brought Harry's mind back to the present where they analyzed the order, made the proper adjustments in the vocal center, and returned to their previous occupation of mulling over the Slytherin group's conversation. It didn't even notice how Snape's eyebrows rose at the complete lack of reaction, or the cautionary look that Draco sent from the corner of his eye. All outside stimuli were ignored in favor for looking over the pain in its chest.

The presentations after his were a blur as Harry sat in his desk, looking straight ahead. His inattention caused the class to end quickly, and he rose to grab his books, Ron already standing by his side, talking about some group or other who did "bloody horribly".

"Potter, come here," Snape ordered from the front of the class just as Harry finished gathering his books.

Ron shot Harry a look of sympathy that he didn't see as Harry approached the front of the classroom.

"Your report was simply horrid." Snape started off, keeping his eyes firmly on Harry's face. "It didn't seem like you studied at all. I want you to redo it."

Harry's mind glanced through a list of secured responses choosing one at random before returning to its numb state from too much emotion. Or was it from trying to stop those emotions from coming to the forefront.

"Of course, sir. I'll have it by tomorrow."

The shock that went through the Potion's master was only displayed by a small narrowing of the eyes. Snape turned his attention to focus on the papers on his desk.

Thinking it was a dismissal, Harry turned to leave, only to be called by a simple sentence. "House teachers are supposed to help their students if anything is… unsettling them."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Harry responded mechanically, the subtle hint being completely ignored.

Snape kept an eye on the boy as he left the emptied room with his friends.

As Harry left the dungeon he couldn't stop himself from glancing around, hoping to see Draco somewhere.

'Of course he's not there,' a quiet part of his mind whispered as he noticed the emptied hallways. Even with that understanding, the regret still burned in his diaphragm as Harry told Ron that Snape "didn't really want anything".

* * *

><p>*A selkie is a mythical seal being who takes the shape of a human to seduce other humans. I heard that in human form they are usually black haired with blue eyes. You can find more on Wikipedia if you want.<p>

Ah… I can't just leave the two with a happily ever after! No. Angst must be instigated.


	14. Chapter 14

More angst on the way…

Okay, so I've gotten a couple of messages lately about Harry and Draco and their ages during the second year. They should be 12 in canon years, but since this is a romance fanfiction I decided that I would make them 16. This is to soothe my conscious about having preteens engaged in intense romantic relationships. I didn't feel like I could have them in another year because after the second book, their relationship starts to become more and more strained and other plot points start interfering. Hope that clears some stuff up!

Also, some of you might have noticed that summer is done… and I'm not finished… I really apologize. This story went much longer than I expected… I'm sorry… **kowtows**

Disclaimed…

* * *

><p>Harry sat there pretending to listen to his friends. Their voices seemed so quiet compared to the noise that swamped the Great Hall. Not to mention that Harry was having a hard time focusing on anything at the moment.<p>

He ate slowly, mechanically getting the substance on his plate to his lips. He didn't deem it important enough to actually taste what he was eating, that energy was being used elsewhere.

His friends noticed his inactivity and had tried multiple times to pull him back into a conversation, but were continuously met with failure. Each time they didn't succeed, they kept asking if he was all right.

It was starting to annoy Harry actually, the constant attention that his friends were heaping on him. But he was able to quash that small flame of anger each time it erupted, calming his voice and face to tell them that "No, Hermoine, I really am feeling fine!" and "Just tired is all, Ron."

The trio was leaving the Great Hall when Prof. McGonagall called him out. He wandered over, forcing a polite look of interest to push its way onto his face.

"It has been brought to my attention by a colleague that something is bothering you, Mr. Potter," Mrs. McGonagall started off, folding her hands in front of her skirt. "I just wanted you to know that if there is anything I can do to help, I am always here to listen." Her voice was crisp as usual, but her face showed a small trace of concern that surprised Harry.

"Professor, I feel fine," Harry lied, "Whoever thought I have a… problem, is mistaken."

McGonagall pursed her lips into a look Harry was all too familiar with. "I see. Well I was surprised when he brought it to my attention. But if you are sure nothing is wrong Mr. Potter, I will be going now." She turned and stepped away from him, her back as straight as a board and her movements crisp for her age.

Harry stared after her for a second before moving to return to his friends. 'So a teacher is worried about me,' Harry mused, waving off the concern his friends were showing him. 'I wonder who it was…" The thought floated away as his mind was forced back to the present.

"I could totally see it!" A Slytherin girl crowed from a few feet away.

Hermoine and Ron glanced at her confused, as Harry felt his blood run cold at that screechy voice. She was one of the people from yesterday!

Harry couldn't help himself, his head turned against his will, his eyes lifting to look at the group. Sweat built against the back of his neck.

The girl was pointing at his group. "Does he pay you!?" She asked Harry, her voice echoing in the halls.

Ron leaned forward, "What the hell's that about?" His confusion coloring his voice and face.

Harry forced himself to swallow; trying to get his throat wet enough to speak. "I have no idea." He murmured, robotically. He took a step away from the Slytherin group who was howling with laughter.

He wasn't sure how his face looked at the moment. He wasn't sure how his voice had sounded when he answered. But he was sure that what he thought was just a problem for him had now expanded to his best friends.

The pain was welling up again, a flood that drowned the flame of anger that had been sparking during the day. The voices of yesterday fluttered into the cold space, washing over and over what Draco had said. Harry couldn't make it stop for the whole day. His own personal tormentor was trapped inside his own head.

His next classes swooped past in a mix of panicked thoughts, as Harry wondered how he could possibly save his friends from torment. Dinner arrived too quickly, leading to Harry once again sitting across from his friends. He tried to ignore the world, but the annoying sniggering and catcalls coming from the table behind him was driving him mad.

"I'll see you in the room," Harry bit out to Hermoine and Ron as he clambered from the table. He barely kept a walking pace as he ran from the Great Hall, jeers following him out.

He moved down the silent hallways quickly, keeping his head down as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He turned a corner into yet another empty hall, finally allowing himself to stop and take a breath. He breathed in the cold air of the coming winter when footsteps sounded behind him. Not wanting to be caught alone, Harry began to move forward.

"Harry!" Harry froze in his motion, begging life not to do this to him. To not have _that _person calling him right now.

Harry slowly turned around, seeing Draco's pale aristocratic face. His stomach turned over.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Draco asked, concern lacing through his eyes as he approached the other boy. He was about a foot away from Harry when he finally stopped. "I saw you leave early, and Granger and Weasley were looking worried so…" Draco looked off to his right, seeming to scrutinize the wall there.

'…_Mudblood stench…' '…the blood traitors need some pride…"_

'Is that what he's thinking now?' Harry wondered, his mind feeling disconnected from the emotions that were starting to rage.

Draco glanced back at the other boy, before looking off to the left, seeming to decide to stare down a statue there. "You should ignore those people," He murmured.

Harry stared at the blond, trying not to let the disbelief show on his face. His feelings stilled from their frantic mess.

"Their just trying to get a rise out of you," Draco said, "Uncouth idiots shouldn't even be allowed in Slytherin." A sneer formed over his face at the thought of his housemates. "They are pathetic, really, so just ignore them."

Some part of him growled deep inside. Anger started to heat up Harry's stomach. His eyes narrowed as the emerald of them shown with harsh light. His fist clenched by his side.

"I don't know why I even put up with them," Draco continued, glancing down at his foot. If he was any one else, they might have scuffed their foot. "But just so you know, if you need anything I'll always be around. Like if you need to blow off steam…"

He lifted his head too slowly to see the fist coming at his face, so the attack took him completely by surprise.

Draco staggered back, his feet tripping up and he landed on his back. He pushed himself up just in time to see Harry's face.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Harry hissed at the sitting boy. He then twisted and stalked away, teeth clenched.

"Harry…?! Ha… Potter! Wait! …What…" Draco yelped out, trying to stand up quickly.

Harry burst into a sprint.

'So this is what rage feels like.'

* * *

><p>Well that took a lot longer than necessary… hope you like it! Sorry it's so slow. School takes a lot of time out of my free time.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Might be a bit of swearing in this chapter. Just if you wanted to know…

I apologize for the slow update, but school always comes before writing. … So does sleeping…

Disclaimer has been disclaimed… wait, that doesn't quite work…

* * *

><p>He stood in the west tower for about an hour, pacing the floor, trying to regain any semblance of control. He didn't want to meet his friends as he was. If they saw him now… it would surprise them too much.<p>

Actually, Harry was surprised too. Many times before this year, Draco and Harry had had their altercations, but this was the first time it had gotten physical. Normally they were just taunts, insults or threats, but they had never touched each other.

But how could Harry not hit that stupid git! The bastard was saying all this stuff about how he was sorry for his _housemates!_ Like _they _were the problem! Draco stood their lying to his face, acting like he cared!

Acting like he loved him…

Harry felt the prickle of tears at the back of his throat and the corners of his eyes, and bit his bottom lip as hard as he could.

He would not cry over that liar. He would not fall apart due to that pathetic excuse of an asshole!

Harry started to kindle that fire of hatred again, as he grit his teeth.

Every memory of how Draco smirk made his stomach flip he paired with '_but I was worried if I said anything on it he would try to jump me'. _Draco was never smiling at him. He was probably thinking of how hilarious it was to see Harry fall head over heels in-

Harry shook his head. He wasn't in love with that… that… thing. He never had been and he wasn't now.

The memories of Draco's hand on his skin he paired with '_What a whore_.'

'Yeah, that was what he was thinking the whole time,' Harry assured himself.

Every burning kiss was substituted with '_wash the scent of mudbloods off_.' 'Cause that's all Draco thought of him. A blood traitor. The Chosen One. _Saintly_ Potter.

'Did he have it planned out from the beginning?' Harry wondered, remembering that day in the Slytherin common room that seemed so long ago. 'Did he realize who we were and decide to mess with me?'

'Yes…' A part whispered. 'There's no other explanation…'

Each thought added another knife to the heart, another log to the fire that was burning his insides. But now Harry squashed the rage, forcing it into a small ball. Turning it into a tight frigid flame that landed under his ribcage.

The light stayed in Harry's eyes, an insatiable anger, but now Harry could think past what Draco had done, and focus on what needed to happen next.

Thousands of ideas came to mind, and Harry thought them all over, but in the end he was still left with nothing.

'I'll think about it tomorrow,' Harry deliberated, working his way down the stairs of the tower. He could act calm, force his mind to still and think of nothing. He crossed through hallways, watching the pictures get ready to sleep. He walked into the moving stairway area, and continued up to the common room portal. But that carefully designed calm disappeared when he saw who was waiting for him.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Draco stood next to the Fat Lady painting. McGonagall lips were pinched with disapproval as she looked at the approaching boy. Professor Snape's one eyebrow raise was in effect as well as his glare that was directed at lingering students who were watching curiously.

Draco looked just the same as he always did. Head held at a proud angle, eyes cool, not showing any emotion. But his usual smirk was missing. He looked stoic, as he watched the approaching Gryffindor.

'The jackass tattled!' Part of his mind yelped. That cold ball of ice was heating up again. 'How dare he!'

Harry also couldn't help but notice that his left cheek was still red. If it wasn't treated magically it would probably bruise by the morning.

Prof. McGonagall stepped forward first. Head raised and arms crossed. "Mr. Potter. I am very disappointed in you," Prof. McGonagall started off.

Harry focused his gaze on the floor. He wasn't expecting it, but he actually did feel disappointed in himself for letting Prof. McGonagall down. But the anger still rumbled in his chest.

"We do not use physical attacks on other students here. I can't believe that you would dare to dishonor this school in such a way." She continued, "For this… disgraceful act, fifty," she let the number sink in, "fifty points are deducted from Gryffindor house. And you will be having detention for a month. Is that understood?"

Harry raised his eyes from the ground as he mumbled out "Yes, Professor."

"Since this was attack against my student, I would like to take over Potter's detention," Snape cut in.

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'Of course Prof. Snape wants to be in charge of my detention.'

"You will meet me in the dungeons at 6 every day, " Snape informed Harry, not even glancing for confirmation from Prof. McGonagall.

Harry turned his head and met the Potions Master's gaze. "I understand," He bit out.

Snape's eyes widened at the anger that rippled behind those green eyes, but he kept his calm. Prof. McGonagall's face twisted in worry as she saw the young boy answer so… harshly. Nothing good could come out of this.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall started again. "I would like to impress upon you the magnitude of your actions. This is a very serious offense and if such actions happen again, there is a possibility of your expulsion. At Hogwarts-"

Harry focused his eyes on the ground again, tuning out the rest of her sermon. Any drive to pretend he was paying attention was overwhelmed by this strange fatigue that settled around his shoulders. Before he had been so energized, so ready to enact his revenge on that blonde headed Slytherin, but now he just wanted to sleep. To leave this horrible place and disappear into oblivion, just for a little while. Anger took so much energy out of people.

"-understood Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice cut through the fog at just the right moment. Harry nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Then you are dismissed to your room."

Harry stalked forward towards the common room portal, passing between Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape to get there.

Draco finally moved, after standing still for so long. "Ha… Potter, wait."

Harry walked through the painting without glancing behind him. He heard the "Hey!" that followed, but did not dare to turn around. If he did 50 more points would be taken from Gryffindor, and Harry didn't know if he would be able to deal with 2 months detention with Professor Snape and come out sane in the end

He walked through the packed but silent common room to the staircase, taking them indifferently. He reached his room and walked in. All of his suitemates were gathered around in the center of the room talking in hushed tones.

Ron glanced up at the intrusion. "Harry! Your back!" Harry continued to his bed, crawling onto it on his knees. "We just heard what you did to Draco! It was awesome, but why did-"

"Ron," Harry muttered, his soft voice cutting through the others boisterous one. "Just leave me alone for tonight." Harry reached up and pulled the cord to close himself off from the rest of the suite. In his darkened area he laid down, pulling the pillow over his head.

His throat clogged and his eyes stung, but Harry blamed that on the anger that still resided in his chest.

* * *

><p>The morning was quiet and uneventful, but dreary. Harry dressed in silence for the most part, and moved with Ron to go to the Great Hall. The rest of the Gryffindors watched him quietly. Half of the people unable to visualize Harry Potter attacking another student, the other half couldn't decide if they should approach him again.<p>

Ron let Harry have his silence, not bothering him with any chit-chat on the walk to breakfast. But in the Great Hall there was another person waiting for their arrival. Hermoine didn't even allow him to sit down before she started.

"Harry! I just heard the news!" Harry kept his eyes on the table hoping that Hermoine would get the clue that he _did not want to talk about it. _"Are you okay? What happened?"

Harry barely kept himself from replying sarcastically. What a rhetorical question. Like she didn't know already…

"I heard from Pavarti who heard from Michelle that you _hit _Draco Malfoy! Is that true?"

'See?' The nagging was already fraying his restraint.

"'Moine," Ron murmured, "maybe you should just leave this alone."

"Harry! You can't just hit people!" Hermoine continued unrelenting. "You could have been expelled, do you realize this! It's amazing that they let you off with just a detention!"

Harry sighed. "Hermoine, can you please just drop it?"

"Drop it! You want me to drop it! My best friend is close to being expelled and you want me to just… drop it!" Hermoine exclaimed.

Harry stuffed his mouth with a bite of eggs to stop himself from snapping ack. This looked like it was going to be a long breakfast, and Harry wasn't sure if he could make it through.

"Why did you hit him? I thought you really liked him!" Harry's breathing stopped.

She just went somewhere she shouldn't have. Now all of those thoughts were back, now all of those memories that Harry kept on trying to tinge black. Now they were all filling his head with that stupid idiot's face.

"Weren't you guys starting to really get along? Won't you-"

"Would you SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, standing up from the table.

Harry's harsh breathing was seemed to be the only sound in the Great Hall as every student turned to look at him.

Hermoine's mouth had dropped open at the sudden outburst, and she leaned away from Harry.

"Hey now…" Ron growled, slowly standing up from his seat.

'Oh shit,' Harry thought as he saw the look on Ron's face. It was one of his protective faces, the type that would rather die than allow what was happening to continue.

His eyes flicked back to Hermoine, seeing how her eyes were wide, and she was reaching up to grab Ron's arm. Everyone around him was staring at him in a mixture of fear and reproach.

Harry slumped into his chair, letting out an unsteady breath. "Sorry," He all but whispered.

Ron watched him for a minute longer before also taking a seat. The trio descended into an uneasy silence. The rest of the Great Hall started to buzz in whispers.

* * *

><p>That was more angsty than the 4th and 5th book combined… how on earth did I pull that off?<p>

Well, tell me if I am getting too emotional with this character. It makes sense to me, but then again I am the writer, so…


	16. Chapter 16

Continuing…

* * *

><p>The uneasiness followed the three of them to their next class. Harry decided to sit in the back of Transformation so he could space out more easily, and at least that way people would have to crane their necks around if they want to stare at him.<p>

The rest of the student body avoided Harry like he was a beast, afraid he'd turn around and bite their heads off. All of the Slytherins seemed to have decided to not mess with him today, since most of them stayed silent and out of his way.

Transformation was like a cooling down period for Harry. He took the class period to get his anger back under control so that when he faced his best friends again he would be able to actually look into their faces. The class ended too quickly for Harry's liking, but at least now he wouldn't growl at people. He moved to join his friends as the walked out of the room. The silence that hung over them was enough to show that something wasn't right.

As the trio moved on to Charms, Harry tried to ease the tension. He started a bit of small talk. Hermoine forgave him instantly as she jumped onto the topic. Ron took a little bit longer, but he eventually came around. The atmosphere returned to its usual serenity, but Harry still couldn't relax. Not with that little flame that tickled his stomach.

That morning had taught Harry a quick and harsh lesson. His emotions could easily get away from him, and if it got away at the wrong moments with the wrong people… Ron only forgave him because Hermoine did, and Hermoine always seemed to understand and forgive Harry when he was doing something stupid. If it had been someone else, like Seamus or perhaps even Ginny, whom he had proverbially blown up at, he could now be looking down the end of some serious Weasley products. Or he could find out if those rumors about Dean were really true.

Charms dragged through like sloshing through mud. It was slow, boring, and, for Harry, extremely irritating. The bad karma from said class carried on into the next one as well. Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed INCREDIBLY stupid instead of its normal "really". (A/N if some of you noticed, Harry doesn't really have a schedule. His classes come whenever I feel like they would be convenient… kinda like in the books…) At least they weren't getting their legs bitten off by random animals in this class. Apparently some student complained about the attack and Lockhart's use of actual magical creatures was restricted.

Harry was really not feeling tolerant for Professor Lockhart today, so when the blonde haired idiot called him to come back at the end of class, Harry could barely conceal his anger as he stiffly stalked to the front of the classroom. He was sorely tempted to knock out the two front teeth of that Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile.

"Harry, I couldn't help but notice that you were a little annoyed this morning," Lockhart started, once Harry reached his desk at the front of the room. It was actually kind of funny. Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not…

"Is that so, Professor," Harry muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. A more logical part of Harry's mind noted to reel in his sassing. Even Lockhart would have noticed that slight.

…Or maybe not.

"Yes!" Lockhart responded triumphantly. "I have not seen you fight with your friends in such a vocal manner before, so I was very worried about you and your well-being."

Harry barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"I could tell right away what was wrong," Lockhart continued oblivious to the teenagers complete lack of interest. "And I just wanted you to know that I understand what you are going through at this time."

Harry couldn't stop the lazy flip of his eye at this comment. Professor Lockhart understanding him! That was impossible.

"I myself have been in similar circumstances as yours. I understand the stings of unrequited love."

Harry's mind froze.

Lockhart looked at the stunned boy. "Ah, I was right." He let out a soft laugh, readjusting himself so that he was propped on his desk. "I myself have had troubles with love. It is such a difficult emotion, isn't it, my boy. One moment you think you have it and yourself all figured out and the next you have fallen." His head dropped locks of hair falling in front of his face hiding it from view.

Harry felt the ball of ice melt. It slicked down his stomach, making it watery. Someone who actually under-

Lifting his head, an artfully pained expression plastered on his face as he looked off into the distance, Lockhart announced, "I know how it feels to have your best friend steal away what was rightfully yours!"

…

'What?'

"I know how it feels to have your heart ripped to pieces as they parade in front of you laughing and flirting and…kissing. Malkart, you son of a bitch!"

Harry could only stare blankly at the teacher, his mind trying to keep up as his stomach re-froze itself.

"And I saw that same pain this morning, that I had felt so long ago, in you, Harry," Lockhart turned to look at the boy in front of him.

"I-I see…"

"But even through all the pain and strife that you are experiencing now. Even when you see them talking intimately in a corner. Or when he asks her out to a dance. Or when she shows you her engagement ring… Know that you can't cover your love with anger. Using anger as a weapon will only spread the pain. It will never solve anything."

The words sunk in slowly. Those flippant remarks made an impact through the ice and fire.

'Huh. Funny how you can get good advice even from an idiot.' Harry thought. 'Even if it is surrounded by stupidity.'

"Oh, and one more thing, Harry." Lockhart started again, seeming to get his emotions under control, "Nice hit on the Malfoy boy. No doubt he deserved it, eh?"

Harry paused.

"Yes, he did."

Harry drifted over to his desk to grab his things, before heading for the door.

"Was anything wrong?" Hermoine murmured, looking over Harry's shoulder at the Professor as Harry approached his two best friends, who had been waiting at the back of the room patiently.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing except that Professor Lockhart _really _gets me. He truly understands the anger that I feel inside," Harry replied sardonically as they exited the classroom.

"Oh?" Ron smirked. "That much, huh?"

Harry glanced over at him a sly smile slipping its way onto his face. "Oh, definitely. Apparently I have all this jealous rage over you and Hermoine's relationship. It must be all the snogging and flirting."

The violently blushing reactions from the two of them made that tight feeling in Harry's chest recede, if only for a little bit.

Potions brought it back with a nice and roaring vengeance. Snape had decided that the hate he felt for Harry needed to be expressed in constant questions about information that Harry really didn't know, followed by point subtraction and comments on Harry's intelligence. Harry should have been used to it by now, but every time he heard a snicker coming from the Slytherin side of the room, recently buried memories would pop up to dig further into him.

He brooded through the rest of the day, through lunch and through dinner. His previous "show of expression" made everyone keep fairly quiet, not bothering his near meditative state.

The detention came around with minimum fuss and soft "good luck"s from his friends. He descended into the dungeon area just as softly, shivering slightly as the damp made his hair stand on end. It was always cold and creepy down here.

He entered the Potion's Room glancing around cautiously. He never knew when Snape would come up behind him with that drawling voice of his as he glared down his nose at him.

The room was eerily dark except for a light that was coming from a side room. Harry snuck across the floor, feeling out of place in the darkened classroom.

He glanced around the door that half-blocked the light coming from the side room, looking upon Snape who was seated at a large black desk. He was riffling through papers, apparently student essays, as he sat in the dim candlelight that burned from a single flame. The flame barely lit the shelves behind him that were filed with jars and pots as well as a few books on the far end.

Harry reached up to knock when Snape used his teacher skills.

"Mark down the amounts and names of all of the ingredients over there," Snape ordered, not even looking up from his paperwork as he motioned towards the far side of the room.

After calming down his rapidly beating heart at Snape's sudden instructions, Harry turned to see an entire wall of shelves. Each was jam-packed with ingredients shoved in random niches and cracks.

"And do try not to mess up the order they are in," Snape instructed haughtily.

Harry moved over to the huge wall, only able to stare at the task ahead of him. He didn't even know where to start! He glanced around the room, pulling over a stool that was in a corner, before pulling some parchment out of his schoolbag that he brought everywhere with him.

He tried to settle himself down, but the stool was uncomfortable, and there was nowhere to place the parchment so that he could write on it easily. Harry eventually was able to configure some way that he could sit, write and look at the vials without falling over.

The task was simply manual labor without much thought behind it. Harry simply took a vial, copied the ingredients onto a paper. Measured how much was in the vial and then placed it back into its rightful place. It took just enough attention for Harry's mind to be active, but not enough attention to make the job interesting. But that was where the greatness lay. IN having to focus on the ingredients and the, sometimes fragile, vials gave Harry no time to focus on other things. Like stupid blonde-haired gits who-

"Potter. If you put the floxleaf with the dragon horn the room will explode. Please be more careful with what you are doing. You would make quite a mess on my walls."

See? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

><p>Random tossout of Seamus x Dean… kinda oddly placed, but whatevs… right?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

So… an entire year hiatus… this should not surprise you anymore… I am just that type of lazy author… :/ sorry

* * *

><p>See? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…<p>

…heh. Yeah right, like life would ever be that fair.

"Professor, I need to talk to you."

Harry attempted not to jerk and throw- what was this again, rat's nails?- all over the place. Of course Malfoy would come down here, right now, to make his life even more unbearable. Harry kept his eyes locked on the paper that was precariously balanced on his knee. He didn't catch the surprised look that flitted over the blonde's face in the doorway.

"Malfoy, I am in the middle of administering a detention, I don't think it would be a good time to discuss schoolwork at this time," Snape drawled, tapping his quill against the ink holder.

"Um…" Malfoy began eloquently staring at the Gryffindor in the room. "It's very important. It's…"He trailed off into silence, as if what he wanted to talk about was self explanatory.

Harry shifted on the stool, gritting his teeth together as he screwed the top of the vial closed. Just the sound of that cool voice had him losing all the calm that he had mustered from dinner and from working on these ingredients.

"I see." Snape murmured. Snape's voice was as cold as ice, just like the bastard's heart "Potter, leave this room until I recall you for the rest of your detention."

Harry slid off of the stool, carefully placing his parchment and quill on top of it. He then turned and stalked out of the room, keeping his eyes locked on the potion's room beyond, and not allowing himself to glance at the Slytherin who watched him exit. Harry grabbed the door, yanking it closed behind him. The thudding as it shut sounded like a death toll.

Harry stared out into the room that he hated since his first year. Everything was still the same as it was last year. It probably would stay the same for the rest of his time in school.

Now that he thought about it, he always had this class with Slytherins…

He counted the seats as a small mental exercise. He then started to try to remember the seating chart of everyone in his class.

Harry realized what a horrible idea this was when he got to that one Slytherin-

He turned his eyes to the front of the room, staring at all the bottles that were precariously aligned there. He stepped closer, reading off the labels and trying to remember anything noteworthy about them.

Was he trying desperately to ignore the blond in the other room? Of course not.

He wasn't even slightly interested or curious about why Dra-_Malfoy_ was there talking to Snape, especially if it wasn't about schoolwork. Hell, he didn't care. There was nothing about that jerk that he cared about. He was just pissed that he now had to stand in this freezing classroom instead of finishing off his detention. He could just imagine Snape forcing him to stay for longer because some… asshole decided to come in and talk to him.

Harry reached up and tapped a bottle labeled Littleling. It chinked against the bottle behind it making a weird resonance throughout the room. Harry stepped to the left staring at another potion.

The anger that spiked at the sound of Malfoy's voice rumbled again at the thought of that blond git just standing there on the other side of the door. When Malfoy had stepped in, he sounded so carefree, like he couldn't even remember that yesterday Harry had punched his lights out! What the hell was with that? Draco was supposed to wonder about it, even just a little.

'I guess it just shows that Draco doesn't care about anything but himself,' Harry concluded. An echo of himself pointed out that Draco had come to Snape with a personal matter. But the idea was so fragile that it dissipated in the on rush of anger.

The door behind him opened with a long creak before shutting once again, it's crash sounding like a thunk of a nail in a coffin. Harry could see the blonde hair of the Slytherin behind him, reflected in the bottle he was staring at. Could see the smaller form of a classmate instead of the tall body of his Professor. Harry thought about keeping his silence, but the other boy didn't make a move to leave the room.

"Are you finished?" Harry snapped, staring at the bottles in front of him with more vigor.

The following silence snapped and crackled with tension.

"Yes." The answer seemed to take up more space than such a small word warranted.

Harry huffed and grit his teeth again, unsure if he could carry on civilly with the other boy. And he really didn't want another detention.

There was a small sigh behind him, a slow and long intake of breath and then a terrible, horrible, awful, no good request. "We need to talk."

It froze Harry in its stupidity. Its utter incomprehensible inanity. He couldn't help the look of incredulity, of hurt and angered disbelief, at the thought. He turned slowly to stare at the other boy whose eyes were flittering around the room, as if looking for eavesdroppers.

'He _would_ care if someone overheard us,' A small bitter part in Harry's mind muttered.

"I don't quite understand why you hit me." Malfoy admitted, "and it has been brought to my attention that I should understand so more problems do not arise."

It was like politician speak or something. It was so carefully worded, so put together. It drove Harry crazy. He had half the mind to just leave the Slytherin to his confusion, and misunderstanding, but the other part wanted the sick pleasure of watching his shocked expression when he found out what Harry knew. What Harry had heard. That Harry knew how Malfoy felt about him.

"Oh. You want to know why I'm angry." Harry asked, this sly innocence slipping into his tone without his say-so. "You want to know why I kicked your pathetic ass. You don't understand what you did wrong."

The wary confusion that slipped onto Malfoy's face was everything Harry thought it would be. Malfoy even leaned back away from him, like he was some crazed animal or something.

Harry couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto his face. "Don't worry Malfoy. I won't jump you. Even whore's have better manners than that."

The wariness on Malfoy's face was traded in for some disbelief, his eyes widening as the confusion that marked his brows deepened.

Harry barely contained the snicker that wanted to erupt from his throat. "I have a question for you though. Did you have to shower extra long after you kissed me, you know to get the mudblood and blood traitor smell off of your clothes? Ooh and let's not forget Weasley's, those other traitors need some pride."

It still hurt, repeating those words, but watching Malfoy's expression turn from confused to stunned and aghast was worth it. His brow line smoothed out as his mouth dropped. The click as his tongue disconnected from the roof of his mouth seemed to be the only sound in the small deserted potion's room. The pride of making Draco stare in shock, hummed into Harry's veins, mixing in with the rage and fiery cold pain.

"But really, "poor orphan boy"? I thought you could do better than that _Malfoy." _Ah, how Harry rejoiced in being able to use that name again. All his contempt, his distrust, his wrath could be forced into a curse word like _Malfoy_. "Though I did wonder what you meant by "real man". All I see is a small boy who can only call on his great _father _to get him out of trouble."

Harry was going to continue, find all the little splinters that he knew Drac-_Malfoy_ flinched at and hit them over and over again until Malfoy understood how it felt to be taken apart piece by piece. But Snape has this thing about timing, and messing up Harry's day. The door behind Draco opened with a whoosh, framing the Potion's master in candlelight.

"Did I say you were to dally along, Potter?" Snape asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Harry glanced at Draco's face, seeing this odd sort of emptiness there, as the boy stared at the floor between Harry and him. Something in him resonated a short painful jab into a spot below his lungs. Harry grit his teeth again, turning to look at Professor Snape.

"No sir." Keeping it curt and to the point. Harry stalked forward again, making sure he over exaggerated not touching the Slytherin as he passed by. He stepped through the door and made his way directly to his designated stool.

He heard Snape murmur something outside, but was already focusing on the potions in front of him, so he didn't pay attention to actually discern what was said. The roaring was back in his ears anyways. It was hard to hear anything but the rushing of his blood.

The door snicked shut as Snape moved to return to his desk. Harry kept his eyes and thoughts on the vials, allowing himself to return to a blank meditative slate.

The time passed like water had replaced sand in an hourglass. The moment the bell for seven o'clock rang out, Harry was out of his seat in the corner, gathering his stuff and leaving before Snape had anytime to find some other reason to keep him behind.

"Potter."

Dammit.

Harry paused in the doorway to the office, already looking at the exit. He waited, but there was no continuation.

Harry looked cautiously over his shoulder to see Snape staring at him. The Professor's eyes were narrowed, like he was making some hard decision, which he ultimately decided was to not waste Harry's time.

"Remember to re-write your paper." Snape murmured, turning to look back at the papers in front of him. The uncertainty was still tainting the edges of his mouth.

But Harry wasn't going to worry about that. He made for the exit, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Ugh… so much emotion… makes me feel sleepy.<p>

Well I'm back… ish…


	18. Chapter 18

I thought I would try something different.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy:<p>

Draco stood in front of the Potion's room for a few unnecessary seconds, trying to decide if he really needed to talk to Snape. Maybe he could figure out what had happened in the last few days by himself.

Harry's face resurfaced in his mind. Those green eyes that were usually so soft around the edges, were narrowed into harsh slits. The green no longer a soft grassy color but now had taken on a jade edge. The way Harry snarled down at him as he lay on the floor. The jarring experience of being hit.

Draco sighed, reaching up to tug at his bangs. It was a nervous tick that he only allowed when he was alone. If his _father_ ever saw him do something so uncivilized he would have a speech that lasted a week and his fathers disproval for a month.

He took another breath to bolster himself, glad that no one else was in the hallway, before he pushed the door open, stepping into the chilly potion's room. He carefully walked down the aisles moving to Snape's open door.

He hadn't been very excited to talk to his godfather, but he realized that he was very out of depth. Snape would also probably have no idea how to proceed, but perhaps he would be able to guide Draco down a path that wouldn't end in destruction.

Draco stepped up to the door, seeing his Professor leaning over his desk, grading papers. His long hair was covering the sides of his face, making it impossible for Draco to see his eyes.

Draco swallowed, before announcing his prescence. "Professor, I need to talk to you."

A soft intake of breath was made to Draco's right, making the blond glance over. And of course, there was Harry Potter. His back was turned to the door, hunched over whatever minutiae driven task Draco's godfather had thought up.

Draco barely stopped himself from smacking himself. _Of course_ Harry would be here! He had detention down here for an hour. How stupid could Draco be! Draco swallowed his annoyance at his complete lack of tack but could not bring himself to look away from the Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, I am in the middle of administering a detention, I don't think it would be a good time to discuss schoolwork at this time," Snape drawled, and Draco could just picture the look on his face right now. Insulting yet worried. Only Severus Snape could ever pull off such an expression.

"Um…" The words stuck in his throat as he stared at his boyfriend. Or was it ex-boyfriend. The boy did hit him. Really hard. Across the jaw. "It's very important. It's…" What was he supposed to say? Draco was a Slytherin. He couldn't possibly say that he had _personal _issues. Especially when the person he had those issues with was in that very room.

"I see." And those words seem to carry all the understanding that Draco had ever seen his godfather give. "Potter, leave this room until I recall you for the rest of your detention." Of course that understanding wouldn't be given to the black sheep of Snape's life.

Draco watched as the other boy jerkily slipped from the chair, spending unnecessary amount of time, fussing with his parchment and quill. He then turned, keeping his back to Draco until he couldn't anymore, and stalked past him out of the room.

Draco felt a small ache hit his chest as Harry didn't even glance at him as he passed, keeping his green eyes pinned on the outside world. Draco barely flinched when the door banged closed, feeling it more like a slap to his face. Another door closed to him without his understanding why.

"Draco." His godfather's voice pulled him back to the present. He turned to look at his potions' professor, hoping that his face showed only what he wanted it to. The slight twitch of Snape's eyebrows let him know that he had failed. Horribly.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" Snape began.

"Ah… yes." Draco stared at his feet, trying to pull up the feeling of simple curiosity, not letting any of the confusion or pain that he actually felt surface. "It's more of a hypothetical quandary, actually." Draco lifted his gaze to see Snape's eyebrow lift imperiously.

"Hypothetical." Snape repeated, like he was tasting the word.

Draco dropped his gaze again. "Let's say, hypothetically, that you were… insulted by someone and you don't know the reason why. What would you do?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice in that honest curiosity range.

Snape let out a sigh, his chair creaking as he leaned back against it. "Draco, it would be in your best interest to never start a "hypothetical quandary" with something so … realistic."

Draco stared at his feet. He knew he should have asked another professor, but he didn't trust anyone as much as he trusted, and respected, his godfather.

"As for the situation, I would think that a violent outburst from a mortal enemy would make sense in any situation, and that there wouldn't be a necessary stressor to cause such an… what did you call it, insult?"

Draco sighed. Well more like he expelled hair slowly through his mouth, because Malfoys never sigh. "And if the outburst did not come from a… mortal enemy?"

The pause hit the air with a force that rivaled tsunamis. It felt like humidity crushing down on Draco's lungs, laden with tension. He could feel Snape analyze his question. Pick apart all the important parts, read between all the spider thin lines.

"If there were no longer a negative relationship between two people, it would be a good question as to why one of them had a violent reaction." Snape began slowly, watching carefully as Draco picked up and looked at items around the room, a nervous tick that Snape should warn him about. Perhaps at a later date. "If this were the case, then it would be in both of the… participator's best interest to discuss the cause of the insult."

Draco almost dropped the vial he had been playing with. "Discuss?" It was meant to come out in a calm question, not the stupid squeak that cracked through his throat.

A soft huff from across the room was all Draco needed to hear the amusement in the next words. "Perhaps not alone. That might lead to more violent altercations." The tone dipped back from its levity. "If the situation continues, nothing can be solved, as neither party can fix what has been broken. A discussion is necessary for both parties to understand their errors, and look to see if a relationship can be continued."

Draco nodded to the cabinet of potion supplies. It made sense, even if he didn't want to have to deal with a very enraged Potter. "I understand. Thank you… Godfather."

Snape shifted. "I would like to note to you that the sooner a resolution is met the less likely a complete breech of… trust is created. On another note, please send Potter in when you leave. He needs to continue his detention. I will be here waiting for him."

It wasn't as subtle of a hint as Draco was used to, coming from Snape, but it was true in all sense. He nodded at the potions cabinet again. He let out a small breath and straightened his back before he turned around. He gave the man behind the desk a small nod before marching towards the door. He almost hesitated when he reached for the door, but was able to push himself to go outside. It was probably the most Gryffindor thing he had done in a long while.

He took a step into the cool lab area before he closed the door behind him. The sound was like a bell inside the empty classroom. It seemed to be calling out Draco's doom.

He looked over at the stiff form of Harry Potter, trying to decide how he was going to start this.

"Are you finished?" Harry growled from his place looking at the potion shelves.

Draco paused thrown off balance now that he hadn't started the conversation. What should he say to that? Wasn't it obvious?

He decided on a curt yes, just to get the question out of the way so they could move on to more important things. Like why he almost had a bruise that covered the entire side of his face.

He could hear the annoyed huff from across the room, but with Harry's back to him, he couldn't be sure how close he was to getting a repeat of the last events. He searched his mind for some way to start this next conversation, only finding one possible relationship conversation starter. It sort of fit his need, but it felt a little off.

Draco realeased another breath, not a sigh, just a breath. He fortified his defenses, and started with "We need to talk."

It felt straight out of some romance book. Draco frowned at the words but straightened his face into something resembling a poker face before continuing. He felt so ridiculous saying these things, so he kept his eyes to the right of Harry's body, flitting from desk to chair to cabinet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry turning to face him. He was dying to look at his face, but he still had a conversation to start.

"I don't quite understand why you hit me." Draco murmured, "and it has been brought to my attention that I should understand so more problems do not arise."

It sounded so formal, but how else was he to act. What type f relationship did they have now? What was he allowed and not allowed to do? He heard a gasp from the other boy, like he had just cursed repetitively, and Draco brought his courage together to look at Harry's face.

He wished he hadn't. He wished he never had to see those green eyes look like that again, so angry. It felt surreal. Only a few days ago he had this boy laughing and flirting, and now it was like they were on either side of a battlefield.

Then Harry opened his mouth. "Oh. You want to know why I'm angry. You want to know why I kicked your pathetic ass." The poisonous words sounded sugar sweet with faux innocence. "You don't understand what you did wrong."

It was terrifying. He had never seen the Gryfindor act like this before. Not in front of teachers or friends, or even in front of him when they were younger. And worse was how different Harry's stance was. His eyes and voice might look innocent, but he was leaning forward aggressively, like he was ready to jump forward and sock Malfoy again.

Harry studied him for a beat before smirking. It twisted his face grimly. "Don't worry Malfoy. I won't jump you. Even whore's have better manners than that."

Whore!? Harry was calling himself a whore? What on earth was going on?! He seemed so blasé about it, like he was simply remarking on something already known!

Harry's lips twitched and his eyes narrowed, sharpening the gleam that filled their depths. He took a small step forward, not seeming to notice what he was doing.

"I have a question for you though. Did you have to shower extra long after you kissed me, you know to get the mudblood and blood traitor smell off of your clothes? Ooh and let's not forget Weasley, those other traitors need some pride."

Draco felt his heart freeze. The hallway. He had been talking to some idiots in the hallway. He had just wanted them to get off of his back, so he gave them the only thing that would…

Harry. Harry had heard him.

"But really, "poor orphan boy"? I thought you could do better than that _Malfoy. _Though I did wonder what you meant by "real man". All I see is a small boy who can only call on his great _father _to get him out of trouble."

Suddenly, there wasn't enough air to breathe from. Those hadn't been the only things said there. All those other stupid remarks, all those other pathetic whinings. But Harry wasn't supposed to be there! He wasn't supposed to hear those things! It was just supposed to stop the constant growlings of his housemates!

The door behind him opened with a rush of air against his back.

"Did I say you were to dally along, Potter?" Snape asked calmly. Draco felt his heart jump at the sound.

Harry snapped something back before he stalked towards the door. Watching him sway as far away as he could as he passed by added another dagger into Draco's heart.

"You should go to bed." Snape murmured. There was no emotion there. Nothing to tell Draco if the professor had heard all of that. But he had a sinking inkling that he had.

Draco moved towards the back of the classroom, feeling like he was drifting along through the aisles. He was in the hallway when he finally stopped and leaned against the wall.

The punch made sense now. And he deserved it. Parts of that conversation were coming back to him. All the twisted little jokes about Harry, all the nitpicking little insults. Anything and everything had been used as ammunition against the Chosen One.

And Harry had heard it all. He had probably sat there like some sort of martyr. Listened as they hissed about him beyond a wall. Had heard how Draco had allowed it, had encouraged it. Had egged them on. Had made them dance to his tune. He had felt so powerful then, so in control.

Draco let a little sardonic smile grace his lips. Of course he would destroy something so completely that there was no hope of ever recovering it.

* * *

><p>What do you think? There will be a couple more snippets like this, probably with less crossover next time. Just letting you know where Draco is in all of this.<p> 


End file.
